Regresé a tu lado
by AniKamia666
Summary: "Volveré en tres años" prometió la pelirroja a aquella chica de ojos rojizos. El destino era cruel y a veces podía separar a dos almas que se amaban tanto como ellas. ¿El amor puede sobrevivir al tiempo? (Feliz cumpleaños Angie onee sama!) Shipp: ChikaRiko.


**_Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, que cuuumplas muchos años y que seas feliz!_**

 **Ah! Tengo pánico aun, pero bueno, ¡aquí está! Como me acabo de despertar digamos que sí estuvo de mañanita ( ?**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños! Atrasado, pero feliz cumpleaños uwu. Ahh, ¿qué puedo decirte Angie onee sama? Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido y alguien que agradezco haber conocido este año. Muchas gracias por la confianza, cariño y comprensión que me has dado, en serio que has llegado a un lugar muy importante para mí, junto a toda nuestra familia.**

 **Espero te guste el fanfic, ha pasado por un montón de nombres y conceptos xD, pero me parece que este fue el indicado.**

 **Feliz cumpleaños Angie onee sama.**

 **(Acá el track list por si quieres escuchar las canciones)**

 *** La Llorona - Chavela Vargas.**

 *** Ojalá que te vaya bonito - Jose Alfredo Jimenez.**

 *** Esclavo y amo - Pepe Aguilar.**

 *** Deja que salga la luna - Pedro Infante.**

 *** I love you too much - Annapantsu.**

 **Y... Y ya xD. Espero te guste.**

 **Y a quien lea éste fanfic, ¡muchas gracias!**

* * *

 **"Regresé a tu lado"**

 **Para: Angie onee sama, besto baterista and musician in da world.**

* * *

 _— ¡No te acerques a mi Riko! — gritaba la pelimandarina mientras abrazaba a su amiga._

 _— ¡Chika! Es suficiente— la profesora ya tenía un mal día, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con una malcriada._

 _— ¡Pero…!_

 _— Sakurauchi va a hacer pareja con quien ella elija._

 _— P-Pero yo ya había elegido a Chika...— la pequeña voz de la mencionada apenas y se había logrado escuchar._

 _— ¡No es justo, profesora! — se quejó una alumna de cabello negro — ¡Ellas dos siempre hacen pareja! ¡Takami no quiere que nadie más se acerque a ella!_

 _— Riko es mi novia, así que sólo yo puedo estar a su lado— la pelimandarina le mostró la lengua a Yamada, la pequeña que quería hacer pareja con Riko._

 _— ¡Riko no tiene novia!_

 _— Ahora la tiene— Chika infló el pecho con orgullo._

 _— ¡Paren ya! — la profesora se acercó a ellas y miró a Riko — Sakurauchi, ¿quién será tu pareja para resolver los ejercicios? ¿Isayama o Takami?_

 _— Ch-Chika…_

 _— ¡Eso no es justo!_

 _— Bruja._

 _La profesora miró a ambas niñas con enojo, logrando que dejaran de pelear._

 _— Bien, son Takami y Sakurauchi._

 _Chika Takami y Riko Sakurauchi eran amigas desde que tenían memoria, todo gracias a la amistad que sus padres tenían desde hacía muchos años antes de que nacieran. Aunque esto sólo aplicara del lado del padre de la pelirroja._

 _La pequeña Takami era una niña llena de energía, fuerte, audaz, con una determinación aplastante, junto a una nobleza y amabilidad infinitas, pero se podían despedir de cualquier contemplación si alguien se atrevía a "quitarle a su Riko". Ésta misma, Riko Sakurauchi, era la dulzura y gracia representadas en una niña de cabello rojizo recogido en dos coletas altas y brillantes ojos color miel. Era bondadosa y tímida, siempre estaba tras la pista de la inquieta infanta de cabello color mandarina, y más de una vez había intentado mentir acerca de las travesuras en las que se veían envueltas, sin ningún éxito, pues Chika siempre admitía la culpa._

 _El cariño de ambas niñas era inmenso, cualquiera que las mirara pensaría que habían sido hechas para estar juntas, se complementaban a la perfección, pero así de cruel e impredecible como es el destino, llegó el momento en que ambas tendrían que separarse por un buen tiempo._

 _La madre de Riko había enfermado de gravedad de un día para otro, lo cual hacía imposible que pudiera atenderse en un pequeño pueblo como lo era Uranohoshi. Tenía que seguir un riguroso tratamiento, lo cual derivó en la oportunidad de internarla en un hospital europeo, el señor Sakurauchi la llevaría personalmente; ya que una niña de once años no podría estar sin sus padres, los planes para llevar a Riko a un instituto en España comenzaron a moverse, aun contra la voluntad de las pequeñas._

 _— ¡¿Por qué no te puedes quedar?! Puedes vivir en mi casa— Chika se limpiaba las lágrimas. Había intentado de todo: Hablar con su padre, prometer casarse con Riko, intentar hacer la ceremonia en secreto (cosa que obviamente no ocurriría siendo ambas unas niñas), trabajar en la finca y la hacienda… O todo junto. Pero la respuesta había sido siempre la misma. Riko tenía que partir con sus padres._

 _— Lo siento— a la pelirroja le rompía el corazón ver llorar a la menor de las Takami —. El tratamiento de mi madre sólo durará tres años, entonces podré volver para cuando estemos en secundaria, iré a la misma y volveremos a estar juntas._

 _— ¿En verdad? — tres años, tres años no era mucho. Podía hacerlo._

 _— En verdad— Riko abrazó a Chika con gran efusividad —. Así que no llores, volveré pronto, y entonces…_

 _— ¿Serás mi novia de verdad? — pidió._

 _— Ch-Chika…— no tenía mucho que habían entendido lo que era una relación estable, una relación romántica; once años eran once años, pero al parecer no los suficientes como para poder casarse. Al menos eso habían dicho en el registro._

 _— Quiero… que cuando regreses estemos juntas… de una forma especial— el sonrojo en las mejillas de la pequeña era adorable, Riko sintió su propia cara arder. Una forma especial… siendo novias…_

 _— S-Sí tú estás dispuesta a esperarme…_

 _— ¡Siempre lo haré! Te escribiré todos los meses— prometió con una gran energía desbordando en cada una de sus palabras._

 _— Entonces… y-yo también._

 _— En tres años entonces…_

 _— En tres años, Chika…_

* * *

 _— "Y… he decidido ir a estudiar a Dinamarca, será por tres años, pronto te daré más detalles, cuídate mucho Riko, y suerte en tus lecciones"— leyó la madre de Riko._

 _— ¿Dinamarca? ¿A qué parte? ¿En qué instituto?_

 _— No dice dónde, pero eso significa que será realmente duro y que no quiere preocuparte, quizá sea una escuela militar, ¿entiendes lo que significa?_

 _— N-No…_

 _— Significa que tienes que ser aún más estudiosa y dedicada, ella será una becada en el extranjero, regresará siendo una mujer culta, ¿te quedarás atrás? Tendrás que ser perfecta._

 _— ¿Perfecta?_

 _— La mejor en todo lo que haces._

* * *

— ¡Levántate haragana! — dijo una voz, sintió un gran peso caer sobre ella.

— ¡Hn! K-Kanan… No puedo... respirar…

— Ni que fuera tan pesada.

Chika se levantó, una chica de cabello azulado atado en una coleta alta y una gran sonrisa en la cara la miraba con entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó al notar la insistente mirada.

— Adivina quienes tienen una presentación hoy en la taberna de Joe.

— ¿La banda de Otan?

— ¡No! ¡Nosotras!

— ¡¿Eh?! — el grito de Chika fue tan fuerte que su padre le gritó desde afuera que no alzara la voz tan temprano.

— Lo sé, ¿puedes creerlo?

— ¿Ya les dijiste a las demás?

— Sólo a Mari, no he encontrado a You, Ruby, ni a Yoshiko ni a Dia.

— ¿Por qué?

— Um— la peliazulada cerró los ojos y un tic se hizo presente en su ceja —… No lo sé, cuando desperté You ya no estaba, Dia no me responde los mensajes y supongo que Ruby está ayudando en la lavandería.

— Tu novia no te contesta, debe ser difícil para ti— la molestó la pelimandarina.

— ¡¿Q-Qué quieres decir?!

— Ah, nada, no es como si te hiciera falta tu dosis de Dia, digo, del día.

— ¡Cállate ya! — la cara de Kanan estaba completamente roja — Como sea, se nos hace tarde para la cosecha de mandarinas, ya baja, holgazana.

— Je— la ojicarmín se levantó y se estiró en su lugar. Miró por la ventana, el pueblo ciertamente se había modernizado, pero ese toque colonial aún permanecía en las calles empedradas. Los vendedores de pan pasaban en bicicleta con esa enorme canasta en la cabeza, el repartidor de periódico iba corriendo de casa en casa, y tal parecía que los vendedores de tamales y atole estaban en el punto máximo de la venta de su día. El tren llegaba a la estación, seis de la mañana, siempre puntual.

La emoción abandonó sus ojos al mirarlo.

Tres años… más siete.

Se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas, era suficiente. Volvió a animarse y comenzó a vestirse… ¡Esa noche "Sirena" tenía una presentación!

* * *

Su estómago estaba revuelto, ¿aún tenían que usar tren para llegar? ¿Es que no había un aeropuerto cerca?

Suspiró con pesadez. A pesar de que estaría privada del contacto con el mundo, se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa. Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que había estado en Uranohoshi, tenía recuerdos muy preciados, pero aún más… tenía a una persona preciada en ese lugar.

Miró por la ventana del tren.

¿Cómo estaría?

¿Cómo se vería ahora?

¿Dinamarca la habría cambiado?

— Llevas suspirando un buen tiempo zura— le dijo Hanamaru, su prima, quien la acompañaba al pueblo donde había crecido. Ella era originaria de Japón, así como la madre de la pelirroja, contrario a su padre, que había nacido en Uchiura, hijo de japoneses y adoptado por mexicanos.

— Es sólo que…

— ¿Chika?

— ¡Sí! No puedo esperar a verla.

— ¿No estará molesta zura?

— ¿Mm? ¿Por qué?

— Se dejaron de contactar, ¿o no?

— Oh, es porque antes de mudarnos a Japón, mi madre me dijo que en la última carta Chika había dicho que esperaba que estuviera concentrándome en mis lecciones, ella iba a estudiar al extranjero también, no me dijo a dónde, y después ya no me escribió… Seguro la carta de mi madre no llegó— Riko tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello —, Chika siempre ha sido una persona muy noble y tranquila, seguro trabaja tan duro que no quería preocuparme.

— Menos mal, se nota que le tienes mucho aprecio zura— a Maru siempre le había preocupado la fe ciega que tenía su prima en Chika, pero considerando lo mucho que su madre había sobreprotegido a Riko, no le sorprendía que se aferrara tanto a lo que la señora Sakurauchi decía.

— Podría decirse que… somos novias...— dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

— ¿Eh?

— Esto no se lo he contado a nadie, quería esperar hasta que regresara, pero ya que estamos en camino, creo que por fin puedo contarlo— desvió la mirada con cierta timidez, ese era un lado de ella que no había cambiado del todo —. Unos días antes de irme a España, ella y yo prometimos que al volver… seríamos novias… Así que tengo novia desde hace siete años— sonrió.

— Sorprendente zura— no, no lo era, le seguía preocupando. Su tía era una mentirosa, y ella lo sabía, pero cuando intentó decirle a Riko, ella decía que su madre hacía lo mejor que podía por ella y que si le mentía, era para protegerla. Una burbuja de falsa perfección que no podía romper ni ella ni su padre, era lamentable.

Los tres años en España habían pasado, sus padres (su madre) habían decidido pasar un tiempo más en las limpias playas de Numazu, Japón. Riko se había deprimido por un tiempo, pero cuando supo acerca del intercambio de la pelimandarina, decidió apoyarla, aunque no supiera nada de ella, desde el fondo de su corazón lo haría; Chika no se olvidaría de Riko, y ella tampoco se olvidaría de la ojicarmín.

* * *

— ¡Esto no puede ser! — exclamaron You y Dia al unísono.

— El mismo Joe en persona me fue a buscar a la tienda de mi padre para pedirme que toquemos en la taberna esta noche.

— El gran ángel caído Yohane, ¡descenderá esta noche!

— Es la primera presentación oficial que tenemos, ahora estoy un poco nerviosa.

— _Oh, little Ruby_ — Mari acarició la cabeza de la pelirroja con cariño —, todo va a estar bien, nos hemos preparado mucho para esto.

— Si toco frente a tanta gente mi mano va a temblar.

— No lo hará— Kanan puso una mano en el hombro de la hermana de su novia —. Estarás con todas nosotras, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

— Sí— les sonrió.

Chika y You guitarras, Kanan guitarrón, Mari y Ruby violines, Dia y Yoshiko Trompetas.

No era como si pudieran llamarse a sí mismas un grupo tradicional de mariachis, pues les faltaba alguien que tocara el arpa, pero con lo que tenían se podían acomodar perfectamente para interpretar canciones de la época de oro del lugar. Ruby y Dia eran hermanas, habían llegado a Uranohoshi junto a su padre, un capataz que trabajaba para la familia Takami, Kanan era hija de la supervisora de agricultura de las tierras de los padres de Chika, Mari era hija del dueño de un lujoso hotel a las afueras del pueblo y Yoshiko era la hija del dueño de una reconocida tienda de música. Justamente, el señor Tsushima había sido quien les había inculcado a las chicas el gusto por la música, regalando a cada una el instrumento para el que había notado que tenían habilidad y talento.

— ¡Chika! — una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se aproximó al grupo, o más bien, a la líder del grupo.

— Luisa, ¿qué tal? — sonrió con amabilidad.

— ¿Así saludas a tu novia? — se quejó mientras se colgaba del cuello de la pelimandarina.

— Perdón— se rascó la nuca. Había estado ocho años, totalmente cerrada a relaciones sentimentales, pero su nuevo grupo de amigas le había animado a intentarlo con Luisa, una entusiasta joven que trabajaba como mesera en la taberna más famosa del pueblo.

Todas ellas sabían del eterno amor que Chika le juraba a Riko, una chica "asombrosa", hermosa y de ojos color miel. Pero diez años era mucho, demasiado… Era cruel, y sin ninguna carta respondida o siquiera una llamada, ¿qué le había tomado tanto? No podían aceptarlo, y en una noche de copas, cuando la pelimandarina reconoció haber superado a la pelirroja, todas la animaron a confesarse a aquella joven enamorada que tenía en la taberna de Joe.

Una chica de grandes y brillantes ojos verdes, tez olivácea, largo y quebrado cabello castaño oscuro y con una enorme sonrisa que nunca salía de su rostro y que había sido aún más evidente después de comenzar una relación con su amor de siempre: Chika Takami.

Sí, mientras Chika y Riko jugaban, hacían y deshacían, Luisa siempre estaba mirándolas desde la lejanía, conformándose con la sonrisa de la pequeña Takami. Estaba fascinada con su brillo, pero sabía que ese milagro nunca sería suyo.

O al menos, eso había pensado, pues un día, sin previo aviso, la menor de las Takami había entrado en la taberna y le pidió un caballito de tequila.

* * *

 _— ¿Ha pasado algo? — le preguntó Luisa, mientras se recargaba en la barra._

 _— No realmente— sonrió con timidez —. Es sólo que… creo que necesito algo de valor— se tomó el caballito con el líquido, carraspeando ligeramente al sentir su garganta caliente._

 _— ¿Segura que estás bien?_

 _— ¿Me das otro? Por favor._

 _— Eh… Sí…_

 _Al final fueron cinco tragos, la pelimandarina se maldijo internamente, pues no se sentía lo suficientemente resuelta, miró por la ventana a Mari y You, quien le alzaron ambos pulgares, incitándola a continuar, siendo arrastradas después por Dia y Kanan. Suspiró y miró esos preocupados ojos verdes._

 _— Luisa— recargó ambos brazos en la barra —, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

 _La castaña dejó caer el vaso que sostenía._

 _— ¡Hey! — Chika saltó la barra y la miró, alarmada— ¿Estás bien?_

 _— Sí… Sí… Chika, ¿qué dijiste?_

 _— Ah… Eh— una parte de ella no sentía que fuera correcto, pero lo que Ruby le había dicho antes de entrar era cierto: "Si Riko quisiera que la siguieras esperando, habría seguido en comunicación contigo". Sí… Incluso era posible que la ojimiel ya estuviera saliendo con alguien en alguna parte de donde fuera que se encontrara. Ese pensamiento terminó de empujarla —… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

 _La enorme sonrisa que se formó en la cara de Luisa la hizo sentir feliz, pero también culpable, muy en el fondo._

 _— ¡Sí! ¡Sí…! — la abrazó con fuerza. La ojicarmín correspondió con torpeza._

 _— Em… G-Gracias…_

 _— ¿Agradeces? — Luisa se separó ligeramente y se limpió las lágrimas que habían salido entre la emoción._

 _— Eh… sí…_

 _— Eres muy graciosa— dijo entre pequeñas risas._

 _Chika suspiró, sonrió y asintió, ¿tanta felicidad le había dado que se confesara? Debía quererla mucho y ella…_

 _Ella…_

 _Desvió su mirada y miró la tarde dorada caer sobre las calles, luz color miel…_

 _¿Riko habría reaccionado así?_

 _No… No lo sabía. Y no quería saberlo._

* * *

El sentimiento se había desvanecido poco a poco. Luisa era una novia entregada y cariñosa, había llenado de risas y ocurrencias las noches solitarias de la pelimandarina, y había disipado un poco de esa amargura que se había asentado en su corazón.

Chika no dejaba de ser un tanto torpe para demostrar cariño, era difícil para ella hacerlo sin imaginarse el cómo sería con Riko, pero alejaba el pensamiento con la misma rapidez con que aparecía.

— Eres una tonta— Kanan le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

— ¡Hey! Como si Dia no hubiera tenido que enseñarte cómo ser cariñosa.

— Y le enseñé bien— la pelinegra infló el pecho con orgullo.

— ¿Acaso soy un animal o algo así?

— Bueno…— Dia se acercó a ella, juguetona, haciendo que Kanan tragara pesado.

— ¡Oigan ustedes! — Yoshiko las interrumpió — Hay niñas aquí— señaló a Ruby.

— Bueno… Tengo dieciocho… Además, ¿por qué creen que voy tan a menudo a casa de You por las noches cuando nuestros padres salen? Kanan y Dia simplemente son un remolino.

— _Unbelievable!_ — exclamó Mari.

— ¡Ruby!

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, ¿ya empezamos a ensayar? — dijo You mientras reía.

— Sí, ensayemos.

* * *

— ¡Bienvenidos a Uranohoshi! — exclamó un hombre, abriendo la puerta del tren.

— Al fin llegamos— el padre de Maru sonrió —. Así que este es tu pueblo.

— Sí, lo es, mi pueblo bonito— el hombre de cabello rojizo respiró profundamente el aire que envolvía la estación.

— Oh sí…— la madre de Riko había hecho hasta lo imposible por no regresar a ese lugar, incluso le había pagado al médico para que le diera un tratamiento en Europa, después en Japón y hacer lo posible porque su familia se olvidara de aquel polvoriento pueblo, pero el corazón de su esposo lo llamaba a su tierra, y tras diez años, regresaban a Uranohoshi. No era algo que le emocionara particularmente, pero al menos su hija se había nutrido de una cultura basta y elegante, no era la misma niña que se la pasaba ensuciándose en la huerta, ahora era una señorita de fino porte y maneras delicadas. Incluso si había tenido que usar a aquella chica de su infancia para enseñar a Riko, el resultado era satisfactorio, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse para el futuro de su hija.

Sonrió con satisfacción al escucharla quejarse por las calles empedradas, entre más pronto se hartara de ese lugar, más pronto podrían regresar a Numazu. Sus tacones se desnivelaban cada tanto, teniendo que cambiar por unos zapatos bajos. El señor Sakurauchi las traía de un lado a otro, preguntando por una vieja taberna que existía desde que era novio de la pelinegra.

— ¡Bueno! Nos quedaremos en casa de mis padres— anunció el señor Sakurauchi. Los abuelos de Riko habían muerto hacía veinte años, pero para el pelirrojo, esa casa siempre sería de los hombres que le habían criado —, y, más tarde tomarán el mejor tequila de su vida.

— Oh sí, de eso hablaba— celebró el señor Kunikida.

— ¡Zura! — Hanamaru se encontraba maravillada con las coloridas casas, el aspecto colonial de varios edificios y los faroles que comenzaban a encenderse. Riko no parecía especialmente maravillada, pero seguro era porque ella había crecido ahí, eso pensó Maru.

— ¿Tan sorprendente es Uranohoshi? — preguntó Riko al mirar los ojos entusiasmados de su prima.

— ¡Es más que sorprendente zura! ¡Es mágico!

— Está tan atrasado en el tiempo, incluso prenden los faros manualmente todavía.

— Las tradiciones son hermosas, a mí me fascinan zura.

— Que tu madre sea tan amargada no tiene que pegarse a ti, te lo hemos dicho muchas veces — el señor Kunikida pasó su brazo por los hombros de su sobrina mientras reía. Se preguntaba cómo era que esa vivaz niña que había llegado a Madrid, ahora era tan… aburrida.

— Mi padre tiene razón zura, ¡diviértete! Estás en tu tierra.

— Sí…

Los ojos de Riko viajaban por cada rostro en las calles, esperando encontrar a Chika, pero ninguna persona lo era.

Distraída como caminaba, chocó con una chica de cabello rubio y ojos felinos, en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, la rubia pareció haber visto un fantasma.

— ¿R-Riko?

— ¿Eh? Sí… Mucho g…

— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? — parecía molesta.

— ¿Disculpa? — el carácter de la pelirroja ya no era tan dócil, y si una rubia teñida le venía a reclamar con semejante actitud, ella no podría evitar responder. Sin embargo, le dio la oportunidad de redimirse, no era como si fuera la única Riko en el mundo.

— Ni se te ocurra buscar a Chika— la amenazó.

— ¿Chika? — su molestia se transformó en sorpresa —, ¡¿la conoces?! — Chika tenía que ser una persona de mundo, así como ella, ¿cómo era que conocía a una… señorita de tan dudable educación?

— Sí, la conozco y muy bien— se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿En dónde est…?

— Te dije que no la busques, déjala vivir tranquila, ¡¿sabes cuánto sufrió todos estos años?!

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios de Riko. ¿Su Chika había sufrido? No era posible, ellas compartían una fuerte conexión y un amor eterno, no era posible que se encontrara mal en su ausencia.

— Eso es imposible, creo que te has confundido de persona o no la conoces tan bien como crees… SEÑORITA, Chika me ama, ella y yo somos novias.

— ¿Ah sí? — ¿cómo podía ser que la legendaria Riko fuera esa chica tan pedante? ¿Novias? ¿Ella y Chika? Sí, claro — Te informo que ella ya te olvidó, ahora tiene una novia, alguien que sí la quiere y no la hace sufrir como tú.

— Sí, sí, claro.

— Chicas— la madre de Riko interrumpió —. Me parece que no es el mejor momento para hablar, disculpe, señorita.

— ¿Disculpar yo? No señora, la que debe una disculpa es su hija, pero llegas tarde, siete años tarde, para ser exactos.

— Me sorprende que Chika sea amiga de personas tan… especiales… — dijo Riko con cierto sarcasmo.

— _Oh! I want you to say it again, you... bit…!_

— ¡Mari! — una chica de cabello grisáceo llegó corriendo.

— You…— Mari se volvió a la ojiazul.

— ¿R-Riko? — You agudizó la mirada — ¿Eh?

— Bueno, ahora todos me conocen— dijo con cansancio—. Si me disculpan, con permiso.

Riko comenzó a caminar por delante, su prima, sus padres y su tío la siguieron, sin saber exactamente qué decir ante lo que acababa de pasar.

La mente de la ojimiel era un torbellino. ¿Chika tenía novia? No era posible. No, se negaba a creer eso de su ojicarmín.

* * *

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó You a su novia mientras se sentaba en la baranda de concreto de un puente.

— _I dont know…_ No podemos decirle a Chika que su ex amor ha vuelto, no se va a poder concentrar en la presentación, y ha trabajado tanto por ello… y Luisa…

— Se ha armado una buena— suspiró la peligrisácea.

— Por ahora improvisemos.

— Sí…

La pareja dirigió sus pasos a la taberna donde se presentarían, ya todas se encontraban ahí.

— ¿Qué les tomó tanto? — preguntó Dia.

— Nada, nos encontramos con una rata.

— ¿Una rata?

— Sí, una muy grande— afirmó Mari.

— Nos encontramos con una persona que no creímos ver— corrigió You.

— Bueno, casi es hora de que subamos, afinen sus instrumentos— dijo Chika mientras las rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello —. Hoy haremos una gran presentación.

— ¡Sí! — respondieron todas.

La taberna de Joe estaba construida con adobe y paja, pero era una construcción fuerte que había durado casi ochenta años en el negocio. El escenario estaba dispuesto para las chicas, quienes subieron, dándose ánimos.

Dia y Ruby usaban un traje femenino tradicional de charro, negro con bordado y listón verde esmeralda, justo como sus ojos, You, Yoshiko, Kanan, Mari y Chika usaban un traje charro tradicional, con bordado y moño azul, rojo, verde agua, púrpura y mandarina respectivamente. Recibieron los aplausos del público.

— ¡Buenas noches! Somos "Sirena", nos encargaremos de la música por hoy— sonrió al público, recibiendo silbidos y gritos de alegría.

— Bien… Empecemos— dijo Kanan a las demás.

La tonada de la canción comenzó, Chika tomó su guitarra y se dispuso a cantar.

 ** _— No sé qué tienen las flores, Llorona, las flores del camposanto… No sé qué tienen las flores, Llorona, las flores del camposanto_** — inhaló y cerró los ojos — ** _que cuando las mueve el viento… Llorona… parece que están llorando… que cuando las mueve el visto, Llorona…_** — abrió los ojos y miró el público. Justamente, por la puerta, una chica de cabello rojizo entraba con otras personas a la taberna… Era Riko. Por un momento dejó de tocar, se quedó mirando fijamente a la pelirroja, tratando de convencerse de que no era una ilusión, pero la sonrisa que le dedicó le atravesó el pecho, haciendo que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

— Chika— susurró Dia.

— ¿Nos detenemos?

— Puedes bajar— le dijeron sus amigas por lo bajo.

Pasó la manga de su traje por sus ojos y tomó su guitarra, continuando con la tonada que sus amigas habían improvisado para la canción en pausa.

 ** _— … parece que están llorando, que cuando las mueve el viento, Llorona… Parece que están llorando—_** fijó su mirada en Riko, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, hacía lo que quería **_—. Ay de mí, Llorona, Llorona de azul celeste. Ay de mí, Llorona, Llorona… Llorona de azul celeste… Aunque la vida me cueste, Llorona… Yo dejaré de quererte—_** sin ser consciente, había cambiado la letra, pero en el siguiente verso, cantó como se debía, esta vez, mirando a Luisa, quien parecía contrariada **_—… Aunque la vida me cueste, Llorona, no dejaré de quererte…_**

Riko se encontraba algo confundida, ¿eso había sido una indirecta? No, no era posible que lo fuera.

La presentación del grupo continuó, disfrutada por unos, acompañada de lágrimas por otros que ya estaban algo subidos de copas. Al terminar, bajaron del escenario, pidiendo un poco de tiempo para su vocalista, pues su garganta dolía.

— Chika…

— ¿Q-Qué hace ella aquí? — preguntó en voz baja, como si sus amigas supieran la respuesta. Ninguna respondió, sabían que la pelimandarina no esperaba una contestación.

— ¿Quieres ir a casa? Nosotras podemos seguir— le ofreció Ruby.

— No… No puedo irme ahora— dijo la pelimandarina —. Tengo que enfrentar esto…— miró la mesa, donde descansaba una botella de pulque.

— No creo que sea…

— Sólo será un trago— contestó inmediatamente la vocalista. Tomando más de un trago de la botella, la dejó en la mesa y volvió a subir al escenario.

— Esto no pinta bien— dijo Kanan. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Los acordes de la guitarra de Chika entonaron una melodía que las demás siguieron con cierto recelo.

 ** _— Ojalá que te vaya bonito… Ojalá que se acaben tus penas… ¡Que te digan que yo ya no existo! Y conozcas… personas más buenas. Que te den lo que no pude darte… aunque yo te haya dado de todo_** — la estaba mirando sólo a ella, obviamente iba dedicado a ella, pero, ¿por qué Chika le decía esas cosas? No lo entendía **_—. ¡Nunca más volveré a molestarte! Te adoré, te perdí, ya ni modo_** — Chika cerró los ojos al llegar al puente musical, sólo para después mirar los trastes del cuello de su guitarra **_—. ¿Cuántas cosas quedaron prendidas hasta dentro del fondo de mi alma? ¿Cuántas luces dejaste encendidas…? Yo no sé cómo voy a apagarlas…_**

Riko se levantó de su asiento, sorprendiendo a su familia, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más. ¿Por qué Chika la estaba humillando de esa forma? Hablaría con ella más tarde, no quería armar un escándalo.

Antes de salir, escuchó claramente cómo la canción terminaba, y Chika decía sobre el ruido de los instrumentos: "Ojalá que te vaya bonito…"

* * *

Esperó fuera de la taberna un buen tiempo, sus padres le habían pedido no regresar muy tarde, pero ya iban a ser las tres de la madrugada y Chika no salía del lugar. Decidió entrar para ver si ya estaban por irse, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando miró cómo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro estaba abrazando cariñosamente a su novia.

— ¡Hey! — no era momento de mostrar etiqueta, ¡¿qué demonios estaba pasando?!

— Riko…— Chika parecía sorprendida, incluso se levantó de la silla, sorprendiendo a Luisa. La pelirroja entró en el lugar y tomó la mano de la pelimandarina, llevándosela lejos de ahí.

La menor de las Takami en ese momento no tenía ni la fuerza ni la voluntad para resistirse, así que simplemente se dejó jalar por ella entre las calles empedradas del pueblo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — exigió saber la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué fue qué? — preguntó con molestia.

— La canción, esa chica… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

— Nada— la pelimandarina se recargó en la pared —… ¿No tienes algo más que decir?

— ¿Algo más? ¡Tú eres la que me debe una explicación! ¡¿Y qué haces como mariachi?!

— ¿Qué? Además… ¿Sólo yo? ¿Tú no vas a decirme nada de todos estos años?

— Las anécdotas después, ahora…

— ¿Ni siquiera te vas a disculpar? — el ceño de Chika estaba fruncido.

— No interrumpas, ¿y por qué debería hacerlo? Eres tú la que me debe una disculpa ¡¿Quién era ella?!

— Ella es… una amiga…— se mordió el labio.

— ¿Ah sí? Porque una de tus amiguitas me dijo que ya tenías novia y que ni se me ocurriera acercarme a ti.

— ¿Y por qué estás aquí entonces?

— ¿Q-Qué?

— ¿Por qué estás aquí reclamándome?

— ¡Porque soy tu novia, es obvio!

Los ojos rojizos de Chika brillaron un momento, sólo para apagarse de nuevo. Llevó su mano a su cabeza y metió sus dedos entre su cabello.

— Ah, debo estar demasiado borracha.

— ¿Eh?

— Estoy soñando o algo parecido… En serio que debo dar pena si estoy soñando con esto— comenzó a caminar lentamente por la callejuela.

— ¡Chika!

— Simplemente necesito despertar, en algún momento te veré con alguien más y gritaré desde mi cama, es lo usual— dijo, convencida, mientras la dejaba atrás.

— ¡No es un sueño!

La pelimandarina se detuvo, volvió su rostro a Riko, quien dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa al mirar los rubíes de la chica que amaba llenos de lágrimas que después bajaban por sus mejillas, contorneando su rostro.

— Entonces desearía que lo fuera— volvió su vista al frente y siguió caminando.

Riko no supo qué más decir. Simplemente la vio alejarse, perdiéndose entre las calles.

* * *

Chika regresó a su casa, sin pasar de nuevo a la taberna a recoger su guitarra y sus cosas. Estaba contrariada, molesta, dolida… ¿Por qué Riko estaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Es que no le pesaban todos esos años en que no supieron nada la una de la otra? ¿No la había ido a ver para decirle todo lo que había ocurrido? Era cierto que estaba molesta, pero si Riko le hubiera explicado lo que había pasado, si le hubiera dicho que la había extrañado tanto como ella lo había hecho, entonces podrían haber intentado reparar su relación. Pero, ¿qué pasaba con esa actitud tan pedante? Era como si le debiera algo, como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando.

¡¿Acaso le importaba tan poco el hecho de que no había podido contactarla de ninguna manera?!

Lo había intentado, había intentado de una y mil maneras volver a ponerse en contacto con ella, incluso fue a España a buscarla, pero al llegar, la dirección a la que le escribía, ya le pertenecía a otra persona completamente diferente, alguien que obviamente no había sido capaz de decirle a dónde se habían ido los antiguos propietarios. Ni siquiera sus padres sabían a dónde se habían mudado, también habían perdido comunicación con ellos, ¡¿acaso Riko sabía las noches enteras que había pasado en vela, esperando a que llegara el cartero, para tener noticias de ella?! ¡Estaba muerta de miedo de que algo le hubiera ocurrido! ¡Riko no sabía nada de eso!

— ¡¿Por qué volviste ahora?! — gritó, golpeando la pared de su habitación, tocó la superficie con la palma abierta, deshaciendo el puño con el que la había golpeado, y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo. Hacía mucho que no lloraba de esa manera, sintiendo su alma inflamarse de las lágrimas que después salían por sus ojos, abundantes, dolorosas, melancólicas, furiosas…

— ¿Chika? — escuchó una pequeña voz detrás de la puerta. Limpió sus lágrimas y sobó sus nudillos.

— Adelante.

— ¿Estás bien? Saliste de repente con Riko y…— Chika la abrazó inesperadamente, escondiendo su cara en el cabello de Luisa.

— Estoy bien— mintió, y ella lo sabía.

— Sí…— la guió a la cama y se sentó, dejando que la pelimandarina descansara su cabeza en sus piernas.

Definitivamente, había sido una noche pesada para la menor de las Takami.

* * *

— ¡Y entonces se alejó diciendo que todo era un sueño! O que desearía que lo fuera, es lo mismo, ¿qué es lo que le pasa? — se quejó la pelirroja con su prima, quien la había esperado despierta.

— Algo le debe haber pasado zura.

— Encima se atrevió a dejarme en ridículo frente a todos en la taberna, ¡Esa no es mi Chika!

— Bueno… Puede que no, pero es Chika— Maru se recostó en su cama —. No creo que haya querido dejarte en ridículo, es música, ellos transmiten sus sentimientos a través del sonido de sus canciones y melodías, y si me permites decir algo… Sonaba herida zura.

— ¿Herida? ¡Yo soy la que debería estarlo! La encontré recibiendo cariñitos de otra cuando me prometió que esperaría por mí… ¡Yo estoy herida! — las lágrimas se desbordaron por fin de esos orgullosos ojos.

Maru no sabía qué decir. Siempre que Riko hablaba de Chika la describía como alguien dulce y tierna, alguien perfecta, por quien tenía que ser perfecta, pero la idea de perfección que tenía Riko encajaba más con todo lo que una señorita de sociedad debía hacer, aprender y seguir. Era obvio de quién había sacado la idea… Su madre, la señora Sakurauchi, a pesar de ser una cariñosa mujer, dedicada a su familia, también era una persona soberbia, clasista y perfeccionista, que se aprovechó del inocente deseo de su hija para manipularla y moldearla a su imagen.

En ese momento Riko no escucharía razones, si quería ayudarla, tendría que saber ambas partes de la historia.

Ahora, era hora de dormir.

* * *

Temprano, por la mañana, Maru decidió ir al lugar de los hechos la noche anterior, dentro de él, reconoció a una de las chicas que tocaba con la pelimandarina esa noche.

— Disculpa zura.

— ¿Zura? — la pelirroja ladeo la mirada, no había escuchado esa palabra nunca.

— E-Eh… Lo siento, es una muletilla zura.

— Ah, no te preocupes— sonrió —. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— Verás… es sobre… sobre Chika.

La mirada amable de Ruby se tornó seria.

— ¿Qué es? — ahora su actitud era un poco agresiva.

— No pretendo dañarla ni nada zura— negó enérgicamente con las manos —, es sólo que quiero… ayudar a Riko…

— ¿Riko? ¿A romperle aún más el corazón a mi amiga? No, lo siento.

— ¡Eso es lo que no me explico zura! — Maru tomó la mano de la ojiverde, haciendo que esta se volviera a la castaña — ¿Por qué Chika tiene el corazón roto si ellas dos se amaban tanto?

— ¿Qué por qué? Por eso mismo— la pelirroja desvió la mirada —. Ella la amaba, y Riko desapareció.

— ¿No puedes contarme tu versión de la historia? Por favor zura.

Ruby dudó un momento, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque desde esa mañana Chika se veía terriblemente mal, parecía que habían retrocedido seis años atrás.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas? No estoy dispuesta a ayudar a Riko, a ella no le importa nada, no le importó dejar a Chika aquí, sufriendo por su ausencia, jugó con ella, con sus esperanzas, sus ilusiones… ¡Fueron diez años!

— ¡Eso no es cierto zura! — eso sí que no lo iba a aceptar — Riko siempre estuvo hablando de Chika, todo este tiempo, sé cada una de las cosas que ella me contaba, para Riko, Chika es su gran amor, su alma gemela, Riko sabe todo de Chika, sabe que su hora favorita del día son las seis de la tarde, sabe que ama las mandarinas que se dan en los cultivos de su familia, sabe que tiende a hacer un desastre en la cocina incluso si solamente va a hacer un sándwich, sabe que frunce el ceño cuando está desconcertada, sabe que no es buena contando chistes porque siempre los explica, sabe que le gusta la brisa del mar, pero le teme a ir en barco por miedo a que el Kraken lo hunda… ¡Riko guardó con cariño todos los recuerdos que hizo a lado de Chika! ¡No voy a permitir que menosprecies sus sentimientos diciendo que jugó con los de Chika cuando no es así zura!

Ruby se había quedado sin nada que decir.

Era cierto, cada cosa que Hanamaru había dicho era cierta, e incluso había algunas que no conocía. Pero ahora explicaba el hecho que de Chika rechazara su invitación a un crucero para el grupo.

— Yo… no sabía eso.

— Yo necesito que me cuentes lo que sabes, por favor zura.

La pelirroja mordió su labio. Ahora se hallaba en un dilema, era posible que Chika recuperara a su amor, porque éste le correspondía, pero, ¿eso era lo correcto? No quitaba el hecho de que Riko se había desaparecido por años sin decir nada.

— Yo… Sólo te contaré lo que yo he visto, no lo que ella me ha contado.

— Es suficiente zura.

— Bien… Conocí a Chika porque mi padre es el capataz de los cultivos de su familia, haciendo cuentas, fue cuatro años después de la partida de Riko— Ruby suspiró con pesadez —. Chika era muy callada, siempre miraba con atención el buzón de la entrada de su casa, quizá esperando una carta de tu amiga, pero obviamente nunca llegaba, y siempre que pasaba la hora del correo, ella volvía a su habitación y no salía— recargó su codo en la mesa y su barbilla en el dorso de su mano —. Mi hermana y yo decidimos acercarnos a ella, parecía agradable y cantaba muy bonito… Era muy amable, pero no por ello amigable, nos costó casi tres meses que siquiera sonriera con nosotras, siempre estaba triste. Pasaría algún tiempo más para que nos revelara la razón de esa tristeza— Ruby miró a Hanamaru como si fuera la pelirroja de ojos ambarinos, la acusaba con esas brillantes esmeraldas, como lo habría con la misma pelirroja —. Su nombre era Riko Sakurauchi, la chica que amaba, una chica que hacía cinco años se había ido y hacía dos que no le enviaba ninguna carta, ella estaba preocupada pensando que algo le hubiera ocurrido, ya no le importaba si aún la amaba o no, sólo quería saber si estaba bien, pero no dio rastros… Hasta ahora… Y parece que está perfecta— dijo, recriminándole —. Hace tres años fue a España para buscarla, pero su dirección ya no era la misma y nadie sabía de ella, ese fue el golpe final a su corazón, estuvo el resto del año apenas tocando la guitarra y cantándole a Riko cuando estaba embriagada. Eso se detuvo en el momento en que le sugerimos salir con Luisa, su actual novia, ella es una chica dulce y la ama profundamente, y desde este momento Chika ha recobrado el ánimo de una manera impresionante, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

— No sabía que había pasado tanto zura— susurró Maru —. Espera… ¿No se había ido a una escuela militar en Dinamarca?

— ¿Qué? Chika jamás ha dejado Uranohoshi, ¿de dónde lo sacas?

— De… ningún lugar en particular zura…

— Bueno, creo que es bastante razón como para que ninguna de nosotras quiera ayudar a Riko, pero con lo que acabas de contarme… Creo que no le había dado tan igual después de todo…

— ¿Crees que Chika quiera hablar conmigo zura?

— No lo creo, y no lo voy a permitir— Ruby se levantó de la mesa —. Ella ha estado mal desde ayer, no te va a responder así, y dudo que quiera ver a alguien relacionado con Riko.

— Pero…

— Yo hablaré contigo— dijo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y tez olivácea.

* * *

La hacienda Takami no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, era nostálgico. Riko entró, mirando en los alrededores, en cada esquina, podía encontrar un recuerdo de ella y Chika; una travesura, un plan espía, un juego curioso que se le habría ocurrido a la pelimandarina, risas, lágrimas… Sus mejillas estaban húmedas, alguien pasó suavemente el dorso de su mano por su rostro, al mirar a esa persona, se encontró con los mismos lastimados ojos rojizos de la noche anterior.

— Chik…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — fue la dura respuesta que recibió.

— Yo sólo… quería hablar contigo.

— Me parece que ya hablamos suficiente anoche, a menos que tengas algo más que decir.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? — preguntó confundida — Estuve todos estos años queriendo ser perfecta para poder regresar a tu lado, y ahora que lo hago… simplemente me encuentro con que estás con otra persona.

— Riko— Chika la miró fijamente —, ¿qué es ser "perfecta" para ti?

— Ser buena en todo.

— ¿Sólo eso?

— Eso es lo que mi madre me ha dicho.

— ¿Tu madre?

— Ella me dijo… que, si era buena en todo, si era una señorita decente, si lo lograba… cuando regresara contigo, serías feliz— Riko parecía convencida de sus palabras, la miraba como un cachorro confundido con su entorno. Chika frunció el ceño, ¿en dónde había estado Riko todos esos años? ¿En Disneylandia?

— ¿Me veo feliz? — le preguntó, un tanto decepcionada y molesta.

— No…

— No supe nada de ti en todo este tiempo, te busqué y no te encontré, tenía miedo…— las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la pelimandarina.

— Chika, yo no sabía…

— ¿Y cómo ibas a saberlo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste al menos que te habías mudado?

— Yo— ¿por qué no lo había hecho? Su madre le había dicho que no hacía falta, que Chika en la última carta había dicho que debería enfocarse en sus lecciones y que le había mandado ya su nueva dirección en Japón… La última carta… ¡Entonces…! —… pero tú no te habías…

— Nos encontramos de nuevo, perra— una voz sonó detrás de ella.

Riko se volvió hacia la persona que le hablaba y se encontró con la molesta mirada de una chica de cabello rubio y ojos felinos.

— Mari… — Chika estaba confundida, ¿de nuevo?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó.

— Vine a hablar con Chika y…

— ¡Te dije que no volvieras a acercarte a ella!

— ¡Solamente quiero arreglar las cosas!

— Si para cuando cuente diez, aún estás aquí, te voy a golpear tan fuerte que tu linda cara quedará irreconocible.

— Mari, no hace…

— ¡No me digas que no hace falta, fuimos nosotras las que te sacamos del hueco en el que estabas, no ella!

— Riko, será mejor que te vayas— dijo Chika mientras intentaba tranquilizar a Mari.

— Pero yo…

— Vete— la voz de la pelimandarina era severa. No podría hacer mucho con Mari lanzando improperios a diestra y siniestra.

— Volveré a buscarte— dijo, pero primero, tenía que hablar con su madre.

— ¡Cómo te vuelva a ver aquí te…!

— ¡Mari, ya!

— ¡¿Por qué la defiendes?!

Riko se alejó, escuchando los gritos de Mari y Chika a la distancia.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿La había buscado? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Ella misma le había pedido que se enfocara en lo que estaba aprendiendo, fue Chika quien desapareció y no le dijo a dónde era que se iba a ir a estudiar, ¿ahora llegaba y le decía que no era feliz? ¿Le reclamaba no haber sabido nada de ella? ¡¿Cómo podía decirle algo si tampoco sabía nada de Chika?! ¡Incluso su madre le había enviado su dirección en Japón para que cuando regresara de sus estudios se comunicara! ¡Chika estaba siendo injusta! ¡Ella no era maga ni vidente!

Las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar de nuevo por sus mejillas, pero esta vez eran de impotencia, no sabía qué hacer, ¿por qué todo estaba pasando de esa manera?

Alguien tocó su hombro, volvió su vista y miró a su prima, quien se mostró sorprendida de ver a su amiga en tan mal estado.

— Riko, ¿qué…?

— No entiendo nada— Riko la abrazó y escondió su rostro en su cuello —… No entiendo nada, Maru…

— Vamos a casa zura… — dijo mientras se volvía a su acompañante y la despedía en la distancia.

* * *

— No puedes volver a dejar que se acerque a ti— dijo Mari mientras miraba a su amiga, quien se había sentado en la tierra, cerca de los cultivos de mandarinas.

— No es como si yo la buscara— contestó mientras afinaba su guitarra.

— Entonces recházala cuando ella lo haga.

— Lo sé…

— Chika— Mari se arrodilló —… No quiero que te vuelva a hacer daño, ninguna de nosotras… por favor, cuida lo que tienes ahora.

— Eso intento— suspiró, puso sus manos en la guitarra y comenzó a entonar una melodía —… ¿Podrías dejarme sola un momento? Por favor.

— … Bien…— acarició ese cabello rebelde color mandarina y comenzó a caminar.

Chika fue de una canción a otra, pero su corazón ya sabía cuál era la que quería cantar, una que describía cómo se sentía en realidad, una que siempre cantaba cuando estaba sola, en su habitación, mirando la luna… pensando en Riko. El atardecer le dio la entrada para comenzar a cantar, cerró los ojos y dejó que las palabras salieran.

 ** _— No sé qué tienen tus ojos… No sé qué tiene tu boca, que domina mis antojos, y a mi sangre vuelve loca… No sé cómo fui a quererte, ni cómo te fui adorando, me siento morir mil veces… cuando no te estoy mirando_** — respiró profundamente, perdiéndose en su melodía **_—. De noche cuando me acuesto, a Dios le pido olvidarte, y al amanecer despierto… tan sólo… para adorarte… ¿Qué influencia tienen tus labios que cuando me besan tiemblo? Hacen que me sienta esclava… y ama… del universo…_**

— Siempre has cantado muy bonito— una voz la interrumpió, haciendo que dejara de tocar de repente.

— Luisa…— ¿en qué momento había llegado?

— No fuiste a verme hoy— se sentó a su lado.

— Lo siento— miró las cuerdas de su guitarra —… Han pasado muchas cosas.

— Me imagino que sí, luces terrible— rio ligeramente.

— Je…

— Chika…

— Dime.

— Aun amas a Riko, ¿verdad?

La pregunta había sido tan directa, que a Chika le tomó un momento procesar esas palabras, y su respuesta.

— Si es por lo que pasó anoche yo…

— No es sólo por lo que pasó anoche— interrumpió la castaña —. Es por todo, este año que llevamos siendo novias… ¿Sabes? En el momento en que ella entró en la taberna y dejaste de cantar… Fue la primera vez que vi tus ojos brillar tanto… Es el brillo que siempre he amado… Esa luz hermosa que siempre has emanado.

— Luisa…

— Había intentado ignorarlo— se limpió rápidamente una lágrima, cambiando de tema — … No sabes lo feliz que he sido a tu lado, eres alguien muy noble, te has esforzado mucho por hacerme sentir querida por ti, pero…

— Yo te quiero— interrumpió Chika.

— Es eso— en sus labios se mostró una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos había un mar de lágrimas que amenazaban con bajar por sus mejillas —… Chika, sé que me quieres, pero a quien amas es a Riko…

— Yo no…

— No digas que no es cierto, porque te conozco mejor que nadie, quizá mejor que ella, pero no eres mía, siempre has pertenecido a lado de Riko, y si escuchas su versión de la historia… Entonces tú…

— No quiero escucharla— interrumpió de nuevo —. Yo tengo un nuevo futuro, contigo…

— No Chika, no te hagas esto por favor, nada me dolería más que verte conmigo, mientras la ves a ella… Ni tú ni yo merecemos esto— tomó las mejillas de la pelimandarina, intentando que entendiera —. ¿Me amas?

— Yo… — un dedo silenció sus labios.

— No te mientas.

— Pero, yo quiero estar contigo.

— Chika— Luisa limpió las lágrimas del rostro de la ojicarmín —… Habla con Riko, arregla las cosas con ella, y si después de eso… aun quieres seguir conmigo, entonces yo estaré esperándote… Si no es así, por favor, no te sientas culpable, lo que más deseo es que seas feliz, y esa felicidad no está en mis brazos.

— Lo siento— las lágrimas salieron con más abundancia.

— Yo también— sonrió, juntando sus frentes, finalmente, ambas se abrazaron mientras dejaban que el llanto despidiera al sol de aquel doloroso atardecer.

Más tarde, en una incómoda despedida, Luisa le dijo adiós a Chika, sabiendo que había renunciado a su más grande amor, para que el mismo, pudiera tener el suyo… Pero eso ya lo sabía, en algún momento, era posible que Riko regresara, y entonces, Chika iría detrás de ella. Lo último no se había cumplido, pero lo demás sí que lo había hecho. Ella ya estaba lista para decir adiós, reconocía que había sido un poco egoísta, pero al final, no había podido evitarlo, siempre había estado fascinada con su brillo, pero sabía que ese milagro nunca sería suyo… Era de Riko.

Se limpió las lágrimas mientras iba por las calles y sonrió a la luna. Desde el fondo de su corazón, pidió que Chika y Riko pudieran arreglar semejante mal entendido que se había formado en todos esos años que habían estado alejadas. Y entonces… el brillo de Chika volvería, y ella… volvería a mirarla desde lejos, feliz por la persona que amaba.

Feliz…

Ojalá pudiera ser completamente feliz por ellas dos…

* * *

Maru había ido a hablar a la taberna, con esperanza de encontrar a alguna de las amigas de la pelimandarina, afortunadamente no sólo se había encontrado con una amiga, sino, también, con la misma novia de Chika.

Luisa le contó todo lo que sabía, no se ahorró nada, cada día y noche de desvelo y dolor, cada canción de despecho, tristeza, ira y profundo amor fue narrado por la castaña, haciendo que incluso a Maru se le salieran las lágrimas en ocasiones, ahora entendía que Chika realmente quería a su prima, pero había una hierba mala entre su relación, una sanguijuela, un muro que había entrado sin permiso en medio de un amor tan bonito: La madre de Riko.

¿Qué razones tendría la señora Sakurauchi para hacer semejante crimen? ¿Acaso pensó que nunca regresarían? ¿Qué Riko olvidaría a Chika? Ahora entendía su renuencia a que regresaran, incluso le había dicho al padre de Riko que, si tantas ganas tenía de volver a Uranohoshi, que lo hiciera sólo, pero no contaba con que la pequeña Hanamaru ya le había contado el plan a su prima, y ella, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas, insistió en regresar, ya que su padre lo hacía.

La sangre le hervía de enojo, el cual se tuvo que tragar cuando llegó a casa y la señora Sakurauchi le preguntó que dónde habían estado. Seguro le preocupaba que Chika le hubiera dicho la verdad a Riko, pero si intentaba impedir que se vieran, sólo lo haría más sospechoso para cuando se descubriera toda su red de mentiras.

— ¿Estás mejor zura? — preguntó mientras le daba un vaso con agua a Riko.

— Sí… Eso creo— había lavado su cara y ahora, se había puesto su ropa para dormir.

— ¿Estás cansada?

— Un poco…

— ¿Qué ocurrió zura?

— Fui a hablar con Chika.

— Oh… ¿Qué dijo?

— Que me fuera… No quiere verme…— acarició su mejilla mientras suspiraba con tristeza.

— Riko… yo… creo saber por qué Chika está tan lastimada… pero necesito que me escuches, y que me creas, porque es algo que siempre he intentado decirte zura.

— ¿Qué es?

— Necesito que prometas que vas a creerme zura.

— Lo… Lo prometo, te creo.

— Bien— Maru tomó aire y se sentó en su cama, la cual estaba en frente de la de Riko —… Hablé con una de las amigas de Chika y con su novia.

— Ella no es su novia.

— Lo es ahora, déjame hablar zura— dijo Hanamaru con severidad.

— Bueno, una de sus amigas me contó que ella nunca se ha ido a estudiar a Dinamarca.

— ¡Lo hizo! — la madre de Riko entró por la puerta, parecía que había estado escuchando — ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle semejantes mentiras a Riko? — se acercó a Hanamaru, amenazante.

— No es una mentira, es la verdad, Chika nunca se fue a estudiar al extranjero, Riko— miró a su prima —. Ella siempre estuvo aquí, ¡esperándote zura!

Un sonido seco se escuchó en su habitación, la señora Sakurauchi había dado una bofetada a Hanamaru.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

Maru volvió su vista a la pelinegra, cubriendo su mejilla golpeada y mirando esos ojos ambarinos con molestia.

— Es la verdad.

— ¡Madre! — una vez salió de su sorpresa, Riko fue al auxilio de su prima, interponiéndose entre su madre y la castaña.

— Lo que ella dice no es cierto, Chika sí se fue, ¡fue Chika la que se olvidó de ti!

— Es mentira— la ojimiel frunció el ceño —. ¡Es mentira!

— ¡Una señorita no grita a sus padres!

— ¡¿Y está bien que una tía pegue a su sobrina?!

— ¡Tú no decides lo que está bien o mal!

— Lo hago… como debí hacerlo siempre— Riko se irguió frente a ella, mostrando su gallardía, dejando en claro que ya no era una niña, algo que al parecer se le había olvidado. Tenía 21 años.

— Fue ella quien se olvidó de ti Riko— la señora Sakurauchi volvió a su postura, al ver que la niña comenzaba a despertar —. Incluso yo le mandé una carta con nuestra dirección, ¡tú lo viste!

— Me dijiste que lo hiciste, solamente eso…

— No lo hizo zura— interrumpió Hanamaru —. Ella no supo más de ti después de los tres años en España.

— ¡Cállate mocosa!

— ¡No le hables a mi hija de esa manera! — el señor Kunikida, atraído por todos esos gritos, dejó su plática con el padre de Riko para subir a ver qué ocurría con su hija. El coraje subió a su rostro, poniéndolo rojo, al mirar a Maru con la mejilla rojiza y a la madre de Riko gritarle, cuando, en vida, ni siquiera la madre de la castaña se había atrevido a alzarle la voz ni una sola vez.

— Ha-Hajime…— la señora Sakurauchi no había pensado en su tono de voz, y ahora, el castaño de ojos ambarinos la miraba con ira contenida.

— ¿Le has pegado a Hanamaru?

— N-No… yo no…

— ¡No creo que lo haya hecho Riko!

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — el esposo de la señora Sakurauchi entró en la habitación, y la madre de Riko aprovechó para hacerse la víctima.

— ¡Todos en esta casa han enloquecido! ¡Incluso Hajime me ha gritado!

— ¿Qué? — el hombre de cabello rojo elevó la vista al señor Kunikida, confundido.

— Eso fue porque mi madre le ha pegado a Hanamaru— dijo Riko.

— Es cierto zura.

— ¿Hanako? ¿En serio tú…?

— ¡Esto no habría pasado si no hubieras insistido en regresar a éste estúpido pueblo! ¡Riko iba a casarse con el hijo del señor Igarashi, tú y yo íbamos a vivir felices en la ciudad en lugar de un mugroso pueblo en medio de la nada! ¡Por eso la alejé de la hija de Takami!

— ¿C-Casarme?

— ¿Mugroso pueblo? — el hombre de cabello rojizo miró con decepción a la mujer que lo miraba con molestia, como si fuera su culpa lo que estaba pasando. Pensó que esa etapa ya había quedado atrás, pero se había equivocado, y ahora, su hija había pagado el precio; antes estaba enojado con Chika por romper su promesa con su hija, y ahora, veía a la verdadera artífice de la separación de su hija y su amiga, y de él con su amado pueblo.

Por supuesto, tantos males repentinos que aparecían cada que manifestaba la idea de regresar, tantas lecciones y tanto exigirle a Riko, tantos comentarios como: "Esto no lo tiene Uranohoshi", "Riko no habría podido hacer tal en Uranohoshi", "El médico que me atiende no puede hacerlo en Uranohoshi".

Mentira tras mentira.

Suspiró con tristeza y decepción mezcladas, y al mirar de nuevo a su esposa, ésta pudo ver esos sentimientos en la mirada ambarina de su marido.

— Nosotros hablaremos abajo— el señor Sakurauchi tomó el brazo de su esposa y comenzó a caminar —. Lamento lo que pasó, Hajime.

Una vez la pareja entró en su habitación, el castaño se aproximó a su hija y la abrazó.

— ¿Están bien?

— S-Sí zura.

— Tío… Lo lamento mucho.

— No es tu culpa— revolvió el cabello de Riko —. Iré abajo por un trago, ¿no quieren algo?

— No gracias— respondió la pelirroja —, teníamos una plática pendiente— miró a su prima, y ésta asintió.

— Bien, buenas noches— suspiró con cansancio y salió de la habitación.

— Eso… fue intenso zura— dijo Maru, pero al mirar a Riko, notó que se había vuelto a sentar en su cama, y cubría su rostro con ambas manos —. ¿Riko?

— ¡Fui una estúpida! — Hanamaru se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, siendo correspondida de inmediato por su prima — Me acostumbré a seguir lo que ella me decía… Me dejé llevar por la ilusión de que todo sería perfecto cuando regresara a lado de Chika… ¡Ni siquiera me molesté en insistir en leer yo misma las cartas que me enviaba! Mi madre siempre lo hacía… ¿Realmente escribió lo que escuché de labios de mi madre? ¿Por qué simplemente… la dejé encargarse de todo? — sollozaba en brazos de su prima.

— Son cosas que ya no puedes arreglar zura…

— Lo sé… nhg…

— Pero, sí puedes luchar por su amor zura.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Ella aun te ama…

— ¿Qué?

— Dioses Riko— Maru acaricio el cabello de su prima, quien la miraba confundida—, llevas diciéndome tantos años que ella te ama, ¿y ahora dudas zura?

— Pero yo…

— Yo… hablé con la novia de Chika… Ella me contó todo, que Chika no se fue a Dinamarca, que… por tres años, después de los otros tres años en los que volverías, ella iba a esperarte en la estación de tren… Que te dedicaba canciones hermosas todas las noches, siempre al final de los cultivos de mandarinas, que por las noches soñaba contigo y a veces lloraba, que fue a buscarte…

— ¿Qué? ¿A Madrid? — interrumpió Riko.

— Sí zura, pero para ese entonces ya nos habíamos mudado a Japón.

— Chika…— la pelirroja dirigió su mirada por la ventana a la casa de la pelimandarina, a veces solían usar las linternas para mandarse mensajes: Un parpadeo significaba "buenas noches", dos parpadeos querían decir "te quiero", tres parpadeos significaban "me han castigado hoy", cuatro parpadeos significaban "nos vemos en el puente", y cinco parpadeos… eso lo habían guardado para cuando regresaran.

— Ella no te olvidó, aun no lo hace, pero está herida zura.

— Pero entonces...— la pelirroja se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. No… su madre no era la única culpable. Se limpió las lágrimas que habían salido y comenzó a vestirse, tomó su celular y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces zura?

— Iré a verla.

— ¿Ahora?

— Sí, ahora.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer zura?

— Me disculparé con ella, y… no lo sé…

— Bueno… Te acompaño zura.

— No— Riko puso sus manos en los hombros de Hanamaru, haciendo que la castaña volviera a sentarse en la cama —. Necesito hacer esto sola, ya me has ayudado demasiado.

— ¿Estarás bien zura?

— Sí— abrazó a la chica de ojos ambarinos y después, Maru la vio salir por la puerta.

La castaña suspiró con cierta preocupación, esperaba que las cosas salieran bien, o al menos lo suficientemente bien.

* * *

Una luz iluminó su ventana, era extraño que los autos pasaran a esa hora; una segunda luz la siguió, después una tercera, y después parpadeó muchas veces en su ventana, ¿qué significaba eso? Se levantó de la cama y miró por el cristal, su corazón casi se detiene al mirar a Riko, sosteniendo en alto su celular. Entró en su habitación, podía fingir que no la había visto. Su novia había terminado con ella, se supone que estaba triste, y una persona triste no atendía llamadas de linternas.

La luz se mantuvo, iluminando un poco la ventana. Chika tenía sus ojos puestos en la figura redonda, algo difuminada por la distancia del celular, aunque estaba en el primer piso, ciertamente era un tanto alto. Vio cuatro parpadeos antes de que la luz se apagara, su mente de inmediato lo interpretó, y en respuesta, tomó una de las almohadas y se cubrió la cabeza, dejando salir un gruñido de frustración, debía estar loca, o quizá era masoquista, antes de salir de la habitación y, posteriormente, de la casa.

Honraría el deseo de Luisa.

Escucharía lo que Riko tenía que decir.

Y después, le diría que Luisa era su nuevo amor, y que estaría con ella.

 _"Nada me dolería más que verte conmigo, mientras la ves a ella…",_ las palabras de la ojiverde se repitieron en su cabeza mientras corría. Era cierto… Cada palabra que le había dicho esa tarde, era cierta, no había dejado de pensar en Riko ni un solo momento, aunque en sus noches más amargas, acompañada del tequila y pulque, la hubiera jurado muerta y enterrada en su corazón.

 _"Ni tú ni yo merecemos esto",_ recordó… pero, ¿cómo perdonar a la mujer que le había quebrado una y otra vez el corazón durante siete años? Luisa le había pedido que escuchara su versión de la historia, pero, ¿qué había de la suya? Riko no se había dignado a escucharla adecuadamente, y la primera noche, le había reclamado por haber hecho su vida aparte.

Incluso si ella había prometido esperar siempre por la pelirroja… Incluso si ella había prometido… esperar siempre por Riko… Siete años sin noticias, sin siquiera un "no regresaré nunca" … Siete años simplemente eran demasiado.

Llegó al puente, y ahí estaba ella. Aun contra su voluntad, su corazón se agitó con emoción, como cuando la había visto entrar por la puerta de la taberna, como se había acelerado cuando estuvieron las dos solas en esa calle, aquella noche, como lo había hecho cuando la había visto recorrer la hacienda, mirando con tristeza y nostalgia cada lugar… Pero se quebró cuando la había visto llorar, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Por ella? ¿Por los viejos recuerdos?

El tacto de su piel la había hecho estremecer… tan suave, olía a cerezos… Justo así recordaba a Riko, iluminada bajo la luz del sol próximo al atardecer.

— Viniste…— parecía aliviada.

— ¿Qué necesitas? — dijo, sin acercarse más, quedando a medio subir por el camino del puente.

— Quería… disculparme contigo.

— ¿Por qué ahora?

— Lo siento— Riko comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, pero Chika retrocedió, parecía un lobo herido, que aun así iba a la trampa para ver si esta vez no lo lastimaba.

— ¿De qué te disculpas? — Riko se detuvo al mirar el recelo en las acciones de la pelimandarina.

— Chika… No voy a poner excusas… pero simplemente quisiera que me escucharas… porque yo no te abandoné, siempre pensé en ti, siempre estuve preguntándome si es que estabas bien… Si no me habías olvidado aun, pero yo sabía que no lo harías… Siempre he confiado ciegamente en nuestro amor… Y tal vez ese fue uno de mis errores.

— ¿Errores? — la voz de Chika había temblado.

— Sí, pero no por lo que piensas— Riko respiró profundamente —… Cuando nos fuimos, tus cartas siempre eran leídas a mí por mi madre, lo hacía porque decía que tu escritura era descuidada y no quería que aprendiera eso, era no recibirlas más o que ella las leyera para mí… Deseaba saber de ti, siempre desee saber de ti, así que accedí, dejé que mi madre hiciera lo que quisiera… En una de tus cartas… decías que irías a estudiar a Dinamarca, pero no adjuntaba ninguna dirección…

— ¿Dinamarca? Jamás me he ido de Uranohoshi.

— Lo sé, ahora lo sé… Pero en ese momento no lo sabía, mi madre me dijo que seguro sería una escuela militar, que trabajarías tan duro que seguro no querrías preocuparme… Y que si tú te esforzarías tanto por mí… entonces yo tendría que hacer lo mismo por ti… Incluso le rogué a mi madre que viniéramos a verte antes de que nos mudáramos a Japón, pero ella me dijo que ya había enviado una carta con la dirección hacía semanas, pero que no habías respondido…

— ¿Tu madre te dijo todo eso? ¿Por qué le creíste? ¡Te habría ido a buscar a donde fuera, incluso si tu no venías!

— Estaba cegada por la idea de ser mejor y digna de ti para cuando regresara… Pero la culpa no es enteramente de mi madre… Yo pude venir a buscarte cuando dejé de recibir tus cartas en lugar de dejarme envolver por sus ideas… Tengo 21 años, y aun así… aun, hasta hace poco, lo creía, creía que serías feliz si me hacía una mejor persona, y que cuando regresara… sería mágico… Por eso me alteré tanto… Yo no entendía nada — las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos, pensó que ya no tendría, pero al parecer sí —… No entendía por qué te veías tan decepcionada… No entendía por qué llorabas… No entendía la letra de aquella canción, no entendía por qué estabas con otra chica… o dedicándote a la música… No entendía por qué parecías tan lastimada ni por qué me rechazabas— la pelirroja había cerrado fuertemente sus ojos, deseando dejar de llorar… No podía llorar… No merecía llorar… Ella le había hecho daño a Chika, y Chika simplemente había soportado cargar con la espina en su corazón durante todo ese tiempo, mientras ella vivía en una ilusión —… Ahora lo entiendo, sé que, en mi camino por ser perfecta para ti, terminé por ser todo lo contrario, sé que te fallé y que falté a nuestra promesa… Sé que es posible que no me perdones nunca… Pero yo lo siento… en verdad lo siento Chika…

Sintió unas manos levantar su rostro con amabilidad, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los rubíes de Chika, que la miraban con la misma tristeza que la habían mirado desde que había llegado, pero había algo diferente en ellos… Ahora se veía cierto atisbo de alivio en sus ojos.

Limpió las lágrimas de Riko con delicadeza.

— Está bien— alcanzó a decir.

— Chika…

— Riko yo… no sé qué decirte— parpadeó algunas veces, intentando no llorar también —. Te mentiría si digo que ahora todo se va a arreglar y que salgamos mañana, porque sinceramente… necesito tiempo, necesito pensar las cosas… quiero… quiero poner en orden mis sentimientos y poder hablar con claridad siendo fiel a ellos… Porque yo… en serio… en serio… te odio tanto como te amo en este momento… y no sé cuál se quedará o cuál se irá, o si serán ambos… Pero— respiró profundamente, intentando sonar lo más clara que pudiera —… gracias, gracias por contarme la verdad en vez de simplemente irte de nuevo…

— Perdón… — volvió a susurrar. Chika la abrazó con delicadeza, y entonces, pudo ver que en verdad los años habían pasado; ahora era más alta que Riko.

— Gracias— dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que su traicionero corazón, diera un pequeño salto de felicidad al tener al fin a su amor entre sus brazos.

* * *

Recuperar a Chika no iba a ser tarea fácil, pero no se iba a rendir, justo en ese momento estaba dejando una carta en el buzón de la familia Takami. Chika le había pedido que no se acercara a ella de momento, pues Mari, Kanan, Dia, You, Yoshiko y Ruby la matarían, pero no había dicho nada de no mandarle cartas.

Un sobre rosado, con varias hojas en el interior, era lo que Chika había comenzado a encontrar en su buzón cada semana. La primera vez que su madre le había dicho que tenía una carta para ella desde la calle contigua se sorprendió, y aún más grande fue esa sorpresa cuando, al abrirla, se encontró con lo siguiente:

 **"Hola Chika, sé que no te he mandado más que las buenas noches en estos días, quería dejar pasar un tiempo antes de ponerme en contacto contigo… Espero haya sido prudente y no haberlo arruinado esta vez, pero bueno… ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien. Bueno… Nos escribíamos cada mes, así que si hago cuentas de una carta cada mes por siete años… Entonces aún hay 84 cartas que entregar, así que… aquí está la primera carta… Veamos… recuerdo que lo primero que hice al llegar a Japón fue…"**

Chika no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sí, cada noche, desde la ventana de Riko, había visto un destello cuando prendía la luz de su habitación, parecía que la esperaba. Este gesto hacía que su corazón latiera, emocionado, pero aún no estaba lista, aun dolía… Pero realmente apreciaba el esfuerzo de Riko de, cada noche, sin falta, darle las buenas noches con ese destello de lámpara.

Y ahora, junto con esa señal, recibía una carta cada día, narrando todo lo que la pelirroja había hecho, aprendido y conocido en Japón.

Por el siguiente mes, la vida de la pelimandarina siguió igual que siempre, pero poco a poco, una pizca de color regresaba a su rostro, y junto a ella, una chispa de luz al mundo.

Luisa se había tomado un tiempo en su trabajo, así que ya no podía verla mientras ensayaban en la taberna, de donde ya se habían convertido en el grupo de cajón cada noche. Chika lamentaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón no haberse podido despedir de la ojiverde, quería desearle buena suerte antes de que dejara el pueblo para ir a la sierra de Chihuahua, donde vivía su familia, pero la nota que le había dejado con Joe, le dio un poco de paz: "Se feliz, es lo que más deseo en este mundo".

— ¿Es Riko? — preguntó Yoshiko, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— ¿Eh?

— Te ves muy feliz, nunca te había visto sonreír ni suspirar tanto.

— ¿Por qué crees que es por Riko?

— Cuando voy a correr por las mañanas, la veo dejar algo en tu correo, y— señaló el sobre que sobresalía de la mochila de la pelimandarina —… casi siempre llevas uno de esos.

— ¿Las demás lo saben? — preguntó, temerosa. Estaba de más decir que Mari, Kanan y Dia no podían ni siquiera ver el color rojo sin hacer una mueca de desagrado.

— Sólo nosotras— Ruby se sentó al otro lado de Chika —. Yo no estoy muy de acuerdo, pero te ves más feliz, así que supongo que algo bueno tuvo que hacer, para variar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿En qué términos están? — preguntó You.

— ¿En serio quieren saber? — preguntó la ojicarmín con recelo.

— Somos tus mejores amigas— respondió Yoshiko —, si no te escuchamos nosotras, ¿quién?

— Je— Chika se pasó la mano por el cabello, pero su gallito característico permaneció erguido en su lugar —… Tienen razón.

La menor de las Takami se sentía realmente feliz de que sus amigas estuvieran dispuestas a escuchar, incluso si no eran todas ellas. Aún no sabía cómo era que su relación con Riko iba a terminar, pero sí había muchas cosas que quería contarles a las chicas.

— Por el momento somos… escritor y receptor…

— ¿Por qué?

— Hablamos… hace algunas semanas… Ella me contó su lado de la historia… Al final su madre había sido quien se había encargado de incomunicarnos, se disculpó por dejar que eso ocurriera… Yo le pedí tiempo, así que no hizo más que darme las buenas noches desde su ventana durante las primeras dos semanas…

— ¿Desde su ventana?

— ¿No recuerdas esa cursilería de la luz? — le recordó You a Yoshiko.

— ¿Eh? ¿C-Cuando les conté eso? — preguntó Chika, el color se le había subido hasta las orejas.

— No fuiste tú— You sonrió con picardía —. Una noche, mientras tomábamos, nos dijiste que aun mirabas su ventana, esperando su señal, pero como no habíamos entendido lo que ocurría, le preguntamos a Mito a qué era a lo que te referías, entonces nos contó que ustedes dos se comunicaban con la luz de una lámpara.

— Oh…— la pelimandarina bajó la mirada, dejando que la vergüenza invadiera su rostro. Ella sabía que era cursi, demasiado cursi, pero era algo que le encantaba hacer, e incluso, cada día, en esos tres años en los que originalmente Riko regresaría, ella mandaba un parpadeo desde su ventana.

— No te apenes— Ruby sobó su espalda mientras reía con sus amigas —, es algo muy lindo y tierno.

— S-Sí… Bueno, de momento no he hablado con ella a solas, sólo desde la distancia o casualmente… ya casi va a hacer un mes y medio…— suspiró.

— Parece que la extrañas.

— No, no lo hace— Kanan entró en la habitación, interrumpiendo la plática. Venía acompañada de Mari y Dia.

— Ch-Chicas…

— ¿Qué esperas ahora Chika? — Dia cruzó sus brazos autoritariamente — ¿Qué vuelva a lastimarte?

— No… Yo sólo…

— Yo no la he visto arrepentida en absoluto, ¡incluso la he visto reír por ahí con su padre, otro hombre y la otra chica! — dijo Mari, intentando hacer ver a Chika que la pelirroja no merecía perdón.

— Sí, yo la he visto igual, no dejes que te engañe, seguro que no ha cambiado para nada.

— Hermana… tú no sabes toda la historia y no creo que…

— ¿Y tú sí la sabes? — refutó la pelinegra contra su hermana.

— Sí, y no es en absoluto lo que crees.

— ¿La sabes? — Chika la miraba, sorprendida.

Ruby miró a todas en la habitación, había intentado guardar esa plática para Chika y ella solamente, pero al parecer tendría que explicar en ese momento.

— Su prima vino a verme un día, no iba acompañada de Riko ni nada por el estilo, incluso me pidió no decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a su prima, que había averiguado sobre ti— miró a Chika —. Ella estaba muy confundida cuando le dije que no te habías ido a estudiar a Dinamarca, ella me contó acerca de todo el amor que Riko siempre te ha profesado, y… admito que el sentimiento que tengo hacia Riko… todo ese enojo… No se irá de la noche a la mañana, pero si Chika puede darle una oportunidad, ¿por qué nosotras no?

La ojicarmín se sonrojó al escuchar esto... ¿Le estaba dando otra oportunidad? Pensar en Riko volvía a ser lo que era antes: Luz, alegría, paz… Pero… ¿Ya estaba lista?

No lo sabía, era posible que se debiera a que no habían estado solas, pero si pasaba, ¿cómo reaccionaría?

Dia, Kanan y Mari se habían quedado calladas, al parecer no lo habían visto desde esa perspectiva, Kanan suspiró pesadamente, Mari desvió la mirada y Dia siguió la acción de su novia.

— Una oportunidad— dijo Mari —. Si llegas llorando de nuevo por su culpa, la voy a matar.

— Vamos— secundó Dia.

Chika sonrió a sus amigas y asintió.

Llevaría las cosas con calma.

* * *

Estaba leyendo por décima vez la carta número ochenta. Riko describía lo confundida que había estado al llegar, admitió haberse envuelto por el clasismo de su madre y estar un poco decepcionada al regresar, y encontrar el pueblo tal y como lo había dejado. Ella esperaba encontrarse con algo parecido, al menos, a un pueblo cercano a la playa que había visitado en Japón, pero no había sido así. Poco después la nostalgia llenó su mirada, cada rincón, cada calle, cada puesto, cada tienda, le recordaba a su infancia a lado de Chika, lo cual sólo hizo aumentar su deseo por verla y saber en qué se había convertido aquella hermosa y alegre niña que había sido la ojicarmín. Narró su encuentro con Mari y You, lo que había pasado antes de que se vieran, y… escribía que en la siguiente carta le contaría lo que había sentido al verla por primera vez.

— ¡No es justo! — gritó contra su almohada, una chispa de curiosidad le pedía ir a la casa de la pelirroja a reclamarle el por qué la hacía esperar, pero no quería que sus padres la fueran a crucificar, especialmente su madre, que, por lo que Riko le había contado en sus cartas, parecía que no le agradaba del todo. Aunque eso ya lo sospechaba desde niña, la sonrisa hipócrita que ponía delante de ella nunca le había agradado.

Miró el techo de su habitación, esa noche Riko no le había dado las buenas noches, ahora sentía que algo le faltaba. ¿Tendría que hacerlo ella? Se asomó por la ventana, las luces de la habitación de Riko estaban apagadas. A pocos segundos de decidir tomar su celular, una luz iluminó su cara de lleno, miró a la calle y ahí, estaba Riko, quien había dado un ligero salto al alumbrar la cara de Chika.

Ambas rieron ante esto. La pelimandarina abrió la ventana y se recargó en el marco.

— Hola…

— Hola, ¿qué haces afuera tan noche?

— Planeaba invitarte al puente— sonrió con cierto nerviosismo. No había preparado su corazón para mirar a Chika de repente.

— ¿Al puente? Esta noche hay una feria cerca.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Pensabas que los fuegos artificiales eran por otra cosa?

— Con razón la música a la lejanía— dijo Riko, mientras miraba en dirección al puente —. ¿La han puesto hoy? En la mañana no había nada.

— Seguro solamente viste los camiones de los juegos mecánicos.

— Oh… es cierto.

Se quedaron un momento mirándose fijamente, mientras intentaban buscar las palabras para decir a continuación. Chika sintió un deseo desde lo profundo de su corazón, una linda idea, una buena idea para comenzar a acercarse poco a poco.

— ¿Quieres ir?

— ¿Um? ¿A dónde? — la había tomado desprevenida.

— A la feria, no queda muy lejos.

— Oh… No traje dinero.

— Pregunté si querías, no si traías dinero— dijo la pelimandarina mientras reía.

— Ah… Bueno… Sí tú quieres ir conmigo… I-Iré.

— Espera, ahora salgo— dijo mientras tomaba su chamarra color negra y metía algo de dinero dentro.

Con cada paso que daba, podía sentir su corazón latiendo en su garganta, la emoción que sentía en su pecho era tan grande que no podía evitar sonreír, tanto, que parecía que se le adormecería la cara. Era la primera vez, en casi tres meses, que veía a Riko de nuevo. Al menos ellas dos solas, algunas veces había acompañado a Yoshiko a correr para lograr toparse con ella, pero siempre se saludaban cordialmente y después cada una seguía su camino; con el pasar de los días, sus "conversaciones casuales de un minuto" se convertían en pláticas de quince o veinte minutos, depende de la paciencia de sus amigas, o de repente, mientras compraba fruta con sus hermanas o sus padres, la miraba en la distancia. Si sus miradas llegaban a cruzarse, se saludaban con la mano.

Muchas veces había pensado en responder las cartas que la pelirroja le escribía, pero siempre se quedaba con las ganas, en un principio por dolor, en los últimos dos meses, por pena, no sabía qué decir, y en cada misiva terminaba divagando, aunado a eso… La escritura de Riko era tan elegante y pulida, que no se sintió con la suficiente confianza como para responder una carta tan bonita con algunas palabras de agradecimiento y cualquier tontería.

— ¿Lista? — preguntó.

— S-Sí…

Comenzaron a caminar, con algunos centímetros de distancia puestos por la misma Riko.

Chika decidió arriesgarse a ofrecer su brazo a la pelirroja, ella la miró, como si pidiera su aprobación de nuevo, la recibió con una sonrisa amable, y, aun con algo de cuidado, lo tomó.

Tenía años que Riko no iba a una feria, pero al mirar los puestos iluminados, los juegos montados y la gente sonriendo y jugando, de inmediato se dejó contagiar con el espíritu de fiesta; al parecer se acercaba noviembre, y con ello, el Día de Muertos.

La pelimandarina la llevó al primer juego, uno que siempre le había causado terror a Riko desde niña, pero al mirar lo emocionada que se encontraba su acompañante, decidió enfrentarlo de una vez, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

* * *

— ¿No dormiste anoche? — preguntó Dia mientras miraba cómo Chika bostezaba.

— Te dijimos que descansaras, hoy tenemos presentación en la taberna de Joe— recriminó Kanan.

— Eh… Tuve una larga noche— dijo mientras se quitaba el suéter, dejando ver algunos rasguños en la parte del brazo que se suponía cubría su playera.

— _Oh my God!_ ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?

— ¿Eh? — al notar las marcas rojas, inmediatamente bajó la manga de su playera — Nada.

— ¿Una noche larga con Riko? — dijo Yoshiko mientras reía con You.

— ¿Eh? — esa no la habían visto venir.

— ¿C-Cómo sabes?

— Ayer estaba con Leah en la feria y las vi en el martillo, al salir, ella te sujetaba como si su vida dependiera de ello— contestó Yoshiko mientras sonreía.

— ¿Con Riko? — Kanan levantó la ceja, se veía molesta. Chika se preparó para lo que fuera que dijera contra Riko, pero la peliazulada simplemente suspiró y tomó su guitarrón — Bueno, ha estado trabajando duro, espero que al menos le hayas ganado un peluche o algo.

— S-Sí— las mejillas de la pelimandarina se encendieron.

La noche pasada habían ido a la feria del pueblo, la cual recibía al mes de los muertos. Se habían subido a casi todos los juegos, incluyendo los más fuertes, pero precisamente esos habían hecho que Riko se sujetara de la ojicarmín con tanta fuerza, que su brazo había amanecido rojo y con marcas de rasguños.

Ruby, Kanan, Yoshiko y You comenzaron a bromear con ella acerca de que ese tipo de marcas debería hacérselas en la cama y cosas por el estilo, ella no hacía más que desviar la mirada a algún lugar que no fueran sus amigas, y aunque Mari y Dia intentaban aguantar la risa, se notaba que la sangre les hervía por burlarse de la pobre mandarina.

Sus amigas habían comenzado a aceptar la presencia de Riko en su vida… Y ella…

Ella… ya tenía su respuesta.

No podían regresar a lo que eran antes, pues ambas habían cambiado, pero sólo había una cosa que no lo había hecho, y esa noche, mirando a Riko disfrutar, abrazarla y reír a su lado, la chispa que había querido apagar durante tanto tiempo, había llegado al barril de pólvora, derribando por completo los muros que ya habían comenzado a caer.

— Pobrecita, ya está toda colorada, hay que dejarla— dijo You entre risas.

— Chicas— dijo en un tono muy bajo de voz —… ¿Puedo añadir una canción al repertorio de hoy?

— ¿Mm? Claro, ¿cuál?

* * *

— Y entonces Chika jugó en el juego de las canicas hasta que logró sacar éste perro— le mostró a la castaña un perro de peluche que medía más o menos lo que la cabeza de Riko.

— ¿En serio fuiste con ella zura? No te vi.

— ¿También estabas en la feria?

— Sí, fui con Ruby.

— ¿Ruby?

— Una de las amigas de Chika.

— Ah, la de ojos verdes, ¿no? La que se detuvo a platicar contigo en la mañana.

— Esa misma.

— ¿Hay algo ahí? — preguntó Riko con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa.

— No lo sé zura— rio Hanamaru —, pero desde aquella vez que hablé con ella me saludaba cada que me veía, empezamos a hablar y a salir, y bueno, ayer estábamos en la feria, pero era muy grande, seguro por eso no nos encontramos zura.

— Seguramente— se recostó en su cama, sonriendo —. ¿Crees que sea muy pronto para visitar a Chika?

— No lo sé zura, ¿por qué no esperas a que ella te lo pida?

— No— la pelirroja se volvió a sentar —. Ya perdí mucho por esperar… Pero sí, creo que sería bueno si le pregunto ésta noche.

— Me gusta ver que te esfuerzas tanto zura— felicitó Maru.

— Sí…— una sonrisa volvió a los labios de Riko, tomó el peluche y dio pequeños grititos de emoción mientras rodaba por la cama.

— Chicas— el padre de Riko entró a la habitación después de tocar la puerta —, más bien, Riko, Chika vino a buscarte.

— ¿Qué?

— Está abajo espe…— no había terminado de decirlo, cuando Riko ya se encontraba en las escaleras, bajando al encuentro con la pelimandarina.

— Quisiera que se apresurara así cuando vamos a salir todos— dijo el señor Sakurauchi, él y Hanamaru rieron.

Riko miró en la puerta, a una nerviosa Chika, quien vestía un pantalón café, una playera blanca y unos tenis grises.

— Chika— Riko la saludo, y la pelimandarina respondió con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa radiante, como aquella que solía tener cuando eran niñas.

— Hola Riko, ¿qué tal?

— Hola, ¿pasó algo? — preguntó.

— No— rascó su nuca —… dime, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?

— ¿Hoy?

— En la noche, para ser exactas.

— No realmente, ¿por qué?

— Quería saber si… si puedes ir a verme…

— ¿A la taberna?

— Sí— Chika la miró fijamente —, ven a verme, por favor.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Riko. Primero asintió con entusiasmo, después, al notar que no había dado una respuesta en palabras, carraspeó y miró a la ojicarmín de nuevo.

— Sí, iré.

— ¡Genial! — Chika se veía emocionada — Te veré esta noche entonces.

— Hasta la noche.

La pelimandarina asintió y se despidió con una sonrisa.

* * *

La hora acordada había llegado, Chika se preparaba junto a las demás para dar la mejor presentación de la historia, o al menos, así les había pedido a sus amigas que fuera, pues cantarían la primera canción que la pelimandarina había aprendido a tocar en la guitarra, para nada más y nada menos, que para esa princesa de ojos ambarinos que había robado su corazón.

— No ha llegado, y nosotras aún no saldremos, contrólate— le dijo Mari mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

— Auch…

— ¿Estás segura de esto? — preguntó Dia, quien estaba al lado de Mari.

— Sí.

— Esa canción básicamente es una confesión, ¿sabes si entenderá que es para ella?

— Lo hará, yo sé que sí.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? — preguntó Mari, quitándole la intención a Dia de hacer la misma interrogante.

— Ella… Ustedes saben lo mucho que había sufrido por su ausencia, pensé que ya no me amaba, que en todos estos años me había olvidado y que estaba con alguien más, pero he leído su historia, ella respetó mi espacio… He leído de cada gesto mío que guardó como oro en su memoria, y aunque es cierto que se equivocó, mi corazón no puede hacerla a un lado— Chika puso su mano en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón arder con la pasión de sus palabras —, yo amo a Riko, la he amado siempre, cada día he anhelado verla a solas, conocer a esta nueva Riko que ha llegado desde Japón, a la Riko que aún pasados los tres años, mantuvo nuestra promesa a su manera… Ella se consideró mía desde ese momento, y yo siempre he sido suya— bajó su mirada —. Yo también me he equivocado… Dudé de ella aun cuando Riko seguía creyendo en mí, salí con otra persona… lastimé a una gran chica y condené mi amor al olvido, pero no lo olvidé… y no sé si sea bueno o malo… Pero quiero intentarlo, por mí, porque yo soy feliz al saber que ella me ama… Y quiero ser amada por Riko.

— ¿Y si vuelve a lastimarte? — preguntó Dia.

Chika sonrió con cierta tristeza y miró a ambas.

— Podrán decirme "te lo dijimos" cuanto quieran… Pero sabré que di absolutamente todo lo que tenía.

Mari y Dia se miraron un momento, después, sonrieron con cierta comprensión en su expresión, pues ambas ya habían dado lo suyo con el dúo de _bakas_ Matsuura-Watanabe.

— Hagamos una gran presentación— animó Dia mientras levantaba el pulgar.

— Más te vale cantar con todo ese entusiasmo que posees— Mari posó una de sus manos en el hombro de la menor de las Takami mientras sonreía.

— ¡Sí!

Después de aquella plática, Chika pudo sacudir un poco del nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella desde el momento en que Riko le había dicho con esos brillantes ojos ambarinos… que iría a verla… iría a escucharla.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Era extraño que ahora el recordar a Riko la hiciera reír, ahora no podía entender cómo era que la amargura se había apoderado de su corazón por tanto tiempo. Pero todo pasaba por algo, y ahora, realmente se sentía afortunada de que la chica que siempre había amado, también la amara a ella. Cuidaría ese amor con todo lo que tenía para ofrecer, así como Riko le había demostrado esos dos meses y semanas, casi tres meses, sin menguar esfuerzos, e incluso, incrementándolos, que podía cuidarla también.

Subieron al escenario, y ahí, en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario, pudo ver a Riko, acompañada de Hanamaru.

— Buenas noches— dijo Chika, mientras se acomodaba el micrófono en el traje —. Espero estén teniendo una noche espectacular, les traemos buena música, como siempre, pero hoy… quisiera empezar con una pequeña dedicatoria para una mujer muy especial… Alguien que, a pesar de conocerla desde hace mucho tiempo, comienzo a conocer ahora, de nuevo, pero hay algo que ambas tenemos, y no es nuevo, pero… sí más intenso.

Unos silbidos de celebración se escucharon en el lugar. Riko supo que hablaba de ella, sintió toda su cara arder y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

— No llevas ni un día aceptando tus sentimientos y ya estás derramando miel, detente, por favor— le dijo Kanan mientras reía.

Todos acompañaron a la peliazulada, después, alzaron sus respectivos tragos.

— ¡Por el amor! — se escuchó al unísono.

Hanamaru no pudo evitar mirar con alegría y sorpresa a su amiga, quien se encontraba atónita, mirando a la pelimandarina.

— Empecemos— dijo Chika, para después dar el primer acorde. Las trompetas y violines comenzaron a tocar, seguidas de las guitarras y el guitarrón, los orbes rojizos de la menor de las Takami se enfocaron en Riko y comenzó a cantar —. **_Deja que salga la luna, deja que se meta el sol, deja que llegue la noche, pa' que empiece nuestro amor—_** el sonrojo en el rostro de Riko fueron el premio de Chika, quien estaba contemplando la idea de bajar y cantarle frente a frente… Si la oportunidad se daba… Lo haría, en serio que lo haría **_—. Deja que las estrellitas me llenen de inspiración, para decirte cositas, muy bonitas, corazón—_** lo haría, iba a hacerlo. Bajo del escenario, el cual no era muy alto, y comenzó a avanzar a la mesa de Riko. Sus amigas la siguieron, si Chika iba a dar todo, la ayudarían… Su amiga era una tonta, pero estaba enamorada, y el brillo que ahora tenía era algo que debían agradecer a Riko **_—. Yo sé que no hay en el mundo, amor como el que me das. Y sé que noche con noche, va creciendo más y más… Y sé que noche con noche… va creciendo más y más—_** Riko no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía a Chika, frente a ella, cantándole una canción tan bonita… Quería abrazarla, quería besarla… ¿Podía hacerlo? ¡Necesitaba el permiso de Chika! Pero es que… simplemente… quería dejar todo de lado y llevársela para decirle lo mucho que la amaba, lo rápido que hacía latir su corazón, lo hipnotizantes que eran sus ojos rojizos… La amaba, amaba tanto a Chika Takami **_—. Cuando estoy entre tus brazos, siempre me pregunto yo, ¿cuánto me debía el destino que contigo me pagó? —_** la pelimandarina puso una rodilla en el suelo y acomodó su guitarra, para seguir cantando a aquella hermosa dama **_— Por eso es que ya mi vida, toda te la entrego a ti, tú que me diste en un beso, lo que nunca te pedí. Yo sé que no hay en el mundo, amor como el que me das. Y sé que noche con noche, va creciendo más y más… Y sé que noche con noche… va creciendo más y más—_** la música siguió sonando, hasta que, uno por uno, trompeta, violín, guitarrón y segunda guitarra se apagaron, dejando solamente los acordes de la guitarra de Chika **_—. Deja que salga la luna…_**

De nuevo, todos los instrumentos tocaron las notas finales, y la canción terminó.

Todos en la taberna aplaudieron, algunos daban palmadas de felicitación en los hombros y espaldas de las chicas. Riko también aplaudía, mientras miraba a la chica de cabello color mandarina.

El grupo volvió al escenario, y el repertorio de canciones continuó. Chika se veía realmente genial con ese traje de charro, al menos a los ojos de Riko, así era. El pantalón negro se ajustaba a sus piernas, la chaqueta de gamuza negra le daba un porte gallardo y altivo, los botones plateados acompañaban los movimientos de Chika, los bordados color mandarina y la corbata de moño, del mismo color que los bordados, le daban vida al atuendo.

Siguió disfrutando de la presentación junto a su prima, quien parecía metida en sus asuntos con cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes.

* * *

 **Es sorprendente lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, pero bueno… aquí está la carta número 84.**

 **Eso fue rápido, ¿no crees? Aunque ha pasado poco más de tres meses, ahora estamos a 27 de noviembre.**

 **Bueno… Como contaba en la carta anterior, mi madre regresó a Japón, ella y mi padre al parecer se están dando un tiempo. Es algo triste, pero supongo que lo necesitan… A veces el tiempo te hace valorar aún más lo que tienes, así que es posible que les haga bien.**

 **Parece que Hanamaru ha comenzado a salir con Ruby, ¿puedes creerlo? Ya que cuando voy a visitarte a los ensayos, Ruby te molesta junto a las demás chicas, te contaré algo muy gracioso que ocurrió una noche después de que me citaras a la taberna de Joe.**

 **Mi padre me pidió ir al molino de chiles porque se le había antojado un guisado de carne en chile guajillo, y bueno, ya que no sé hacerlo pensé en aprender. Regresé antes de lo previsto porque me encontré con Yoshiko en el camino, así que me llevó en su motocicleta, me esperó y me trajo de regreso, dijo que soy su little demon, ¿sabes qué es eso? Bueno, subí a mi habitación y entonces las encontré a ellas dos en medio de un beso bastante… apasionado…**

 **Sus caras fueron épicas, me hubiera gustado que lo vieras, se separaron como un minuto después y, ¿sabes lo que me dijeron?**

 **"Estábamos aprendiendo a besar", ¿qué? No me la creí ni por un momento, se notaba que ya lo habían hecho varias veces. Y ya que Ruby te comunicó que duermo abrazada al perrito que me regalaste, yo te informo que tu amiga "la más inocente", anda pervirtiendo a mi prima pura y santa.**

 **¿Qué dirá al respecto, señorita Takami?**

 **Je… Bueno, tarde me he dado cuenta de que me he quedado sin hojas, así que supongo que esta carta será muy corta, pero no por ello menos importante.**

 **Chika… Gracias por los detalles que has tenido conmigo… Sé que dijiste que querías ir poco a poco, lo respeto… Pero quiero decirte que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y todo lo que soy. Eres mi ilusión, mi vida, mis ganas de levantarme de madrugada para llevarte estas cartas… A veces no puedo dormir pensando en cómo reaccionas cuando lees alguna, seguramente es algo muy tierno…**

 **Te amo Chika.**

 **Te amaré por siempre.**

 **Riko Sakurauchi.**

* * *

Algunas citas, pláticas acompañadas de la luz de la luna, juegos que las llevaban de nuevo a su niñez, canciones de Chika para Riko, poemas escritos en cartas de Riko para Chika, travesuras a las amigas de la pelimandarina o paseos por las calles de Uranohoshi. El último año había sido realmente increíble para ambas chicas, parecía que volvían a tener once años entre que se animaban a tomarse de la mano o no, o incluso, esa pena infinita que se creaba en ambas cuando estaban a punto de besarse y eran interrumpidas. Incluía "cosas de grandes", pues más de una vez Chika miraba de más el bien formado cuerpo de la pelirroja, y a su vez, Riko también se dedicaba a comerse con la mirada a Chika cuando ésta ayudaba en los cultivos y el sol estaba en su punto máximo, la ojicarmín terminaba trabajando en un short que le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla y una camisa de tirantes que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, dejando ver el fruto del trabajo de toda su vida en la hacienda de sus padres. Esa timidez combinada con pasión en ambas resultaba tierno y un tanto gracioso para las personas a su alrededor (no aplicaba lo mismo para los que se atrevían a mirar de más a Chika, esos hombres y mujeres estarían muertos si las miradas de Riko mataran); las amigas de la menor de las Takami ya habían aceptado a Riko en los ensayos, incluso Mari, quien en un principio había querido arreglarle la cara a la pelirroja a golpes, ahora le daba consejos acerca de cómo picar a Chika y que se decidiera de una vez.

No era como si Riko esperara que Chika se confesara, o como si ella no planeara hacerlo, era solamente que… quería encontrar ese momento para que ocurriera, ya fuera Chika la de la iniciativa o ella misma.

Esa noche se encontraban en la casa de la pelimandarina, los padres de Chika habían salido con Mito para acompañarla a la reunión de intercambio de su universidad. La joven había conseguido el cambio a Tailandia, así que tenían que asistir a talleres de cultura, idioma y, a su vez, los señores Takami tendrían que firmar su consentimiento, después de las pláticas de esos días.

— Y Shima dijo que ella los traerá de vuelta mañana.

— Siempre pensé que ella se quedaría aquí, ama mucho este pueblo.

— Lo hace, pero ama más a su esposo, así que por eso se ha mudado a la ciudad con él.

— Bueno, menos mal viene a visitarlos.

— Sí, vino hace poco, me trajo una plumilla para guitarra, pero nunca me he acomodado con ellas, se me hace más fácil hacerlo con mi dedo.

— ¿Y has aprendido alguna canción nueva? — preguntó Riko, curiosa.

Chika miró su guitarra un momento, pensando, pero finalmente regresó su vista a los orbes ambarinos de la pelirroja y asintió.

— ¿Quieres escucharla? Está en inglés.

— Oh… domino el japonés… pero el inglés aún no tanto.

— Si no entiendes todo, puedo darte la traducción cuando termine, yo tampoco soy muy buena en el idioma, pero aprendí de oído a cantarla siguiendo la pista… Quiero cantarla para ti… mientras sólo estamos tú y yo.

— Entonces escucharé con gusto— Riko se acomodó en la cama, cruzando sus piernas.

— Bien— Chika comenzó a tocar, parecía una balada. Los ojos rojizos de la pelimandarina se fijaron en los ambarinos, y sus labios se abrieron para cantar **_— I love you too much, to live without you loving me back, I love you too much, heaven's my witness and this is a fact… I know I belong… When I sing this song… There's love above love and it's ours, cause I love you too much—_** Riko no podría entender muy bien el inglés, pero una idea muy buena sí tenía, y en una idea general… Esa canción hablaba de amor **_— I live for your touch, I whisper your name night after night, I love you too much, there's only one feeling and I know it's right, I know I belong… when I sing this song, there's love above love and it's ours, cause I love you too much—_** Chika le señaló el cuaderno donde estaba escrita la canción a Riko para que la leyera.

— Estoy bien, quiero mirarte mientras me cantas.

— Anda, la cantaré para ti las veces que quieras más tarde, pero por ahora sigue la letra en español.

— Bien…

Riko tomó la libreta y miró la traducción, lo sabía, era una letra muy bella. Chika continuó con su canto, y Riko seguía la letra en el cuaderno.

 ** _"El cielo sabe tu nombre, lo he estado orando, para que vengas aquí, a mi lado._**

 ** _Sin ti, una parte de mí falta, sólo para hacerte mía, voy a luchar._**

 ** _Sé que pertenezco cuando canto esta canción,_**

 ** _Hay amor por encima del amor y es nuestro,_**

 ** _Porque te amo mucho…_**

 ** _¡Te amo mucho!_**

 ** _Te amo mucho._**

 ** _El cielo es mi testigo y esto es un hecho,_**

 ** _Vives en mi alma, ¡tu corazón es mi objetivo!_**

 ** _Hay amor por encima del amor y es mío porque te amo,_**

 ** _Hay amor por encima del amor y es tuyo porque te amo,_**

 ** _Hay amor por encima del amor y es nuestro si me amas tanto…_**

 ** _¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_**

Momento.

Eso ya no lo había escuchado cantado.

… Miró a Chika, quien tenía la cara completamente roja al comprender que Riko había llegado a esa parte del escrito. Dejó su guitarra a un lado y tomó una de las manos de la pelirroja.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Riko estaba tardando en unir los hechos, Chika lo sabía, así que la tomó de la mejilla, para que su mente dejara de pensar y simplemente la mirara.

— Chika…

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Riko?

— … Chika… Sí… ¡Sí quiero ser tu novia! — sin pensarlo mucho, abrazó a la pelimandarina, haciendo que ambas cayeran sobre la cama.

— Gracias— los brazos de la ojicarmín la envolvieron con fuerza, pegándola aún más a ella.

— ¿Por qué agradeces? — preguntó Riko.

— Soy muy feliz justo ahora— contestó Chika, quien tenía su rostro escondido en su cuello.

— Yo también— imitó el gesto de Chika y se quedó así con ella, hasta que ambas se miraron con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos parecían brillar, acompañados de la luz del atardecer, Riko acortó la distancia entre sus rostros. Llevaba anhelando ese contacto desde hacía años, y ahora que era novia de la pelimandarina, nada la iba a detener de besarla cuantas veces quisiera.

Era un roce de labios tierno y amoroso, pero había sido suficiente para que ambas chicas sintieran una explosión de sensaciones dentro de su pecho.

— A-A pesar de que yo soy la que te ha besado primero… creo que no lo hago tan bien…

— Tranquila, fue un beso muy lindo— Chika sonrió.

— Fue mi primer beso— confesó Riko, mientras se sonrojaba.

— ¡¿En serio?! — los ojos de la Takami menor mostraban una profunda sorpresa.

— Sí… ¿Es tan raro? ¿Tú ya diste tu primer beso?

— Bueno… Sí…

Riko levantó una ceja.

— ¿Con quién?

— Luisa…

— No cuenta si no fue conmigo.

— ¿Eh?

— Ya dije— finalizó la pelirroja mientras hacía un puchero.

— Bueno… Sólo la besé de piquito, nunca fue… intenso… ni nada por el estilo.

— Sigo siendo tu primer beso entonces— el rostro de Riko estaba lleno de orgullo.

— Je, sí, supongo que sí— dijo la pelimandarina.

Rieron unos segundos, después volvieron a mirarse, sin decir nada, dejando que sus ojos y caricias hablaran por ellas.

— En serio yo… lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto…

— Es el pasado, ahora me importa mi futuro, y no sabes lo feliz que soy de que estés conmigo.

— Yo también me alegro mucho de estar a tu lado— Riko la besó de nuevo, buscando trasmitir sus sentimientos desde lo más profundo de su corazón

— Te amo.

— Te amo— respondió la pelirroja, antes de abrazarla de nuevo.

— Riko…

— ¿Mm?

— ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir hoy?

— ¿Eh?

— Quiero estar más tiempo contigo, ¿en qué estás pensando, pervertida?

— ¿E-En qué estás pensando tú…?

— Eso, simplemente quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, abrazarte toda la noche y cantarte al oído… Tú eres la que se puso nerviosa, ¿tan pronto con pensamientos indecentes, señorita Sakurauchi?

— ¡E-Es culpa de Mari y Hanamaru!

— Ja, ja, sí, claro…

Riko infló las mejillas, pero justo cuando recordó a Mari, fue cuando volvieron a su mente todas esas "lecciones" de las que Mari le platicaba durante los ensayos de la banda.

Obtendría su venganza.

Volvió a besar a la pelimandarina, pero esta vez, la hizo cambiar de lugar, quedando ella abajo y Chika arriba.

Había visto en un video acerca de tipos de besos, cómo era que un beso normal podía escalar a uno francés, y así lo hizo. Pero lo que inició en un momento como algo tan sencillo como seguir algunos pasos de un video, se transformó en una danza que parecía que ambas ya conocían. Riko pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chika, metiendo sus dedos entre el cabello de la ojicarmín. El aire comenzaba a ponerse caliente, si iban a detenerse, ese era el momento, pero cuando se separaron y miraron su reflejo ansioso en los ojos de la otra, supieron qué era lo que las dos querían.

— Creo que… me quedaré a dormir hoy…

— ¿Sí? — la voz de Chika era apenas un susurro, estaba extasiada con esa nueva sensación que Riko le había brindado con un beso.

— Sí...— extendió su mano al apagador que estaba al lado de la cama de Chika y la luz abandonó la habitación, dejando solamente el brillo de la luna que entraba detrás de la cortina.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, casi con necesidad, las manos de Chika, ya con un poco más de confianza, se colaron por debajo de la blusa de Riko, mientras ésta mordía ligeramente el labio de la pelimandarina.

Ambas se sentaron en la cama, mirándose fijamente, Riko tomó los bordes de su playera y se despojó de ella con delicadeza, sintiendo la pena golpearla en la cara al mirar los ojos de Chika, los cuales, se clavaban en todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó.

— Lo preguntas mientras me miras como si fuera la cena… Q-Quítate la ropa también…

— Ah… Sí…— Chika tomó los bordes de su playera y se la quitó con rapidez, dejando a Riko apreciar el trabajo en sus brazos. Seguro que, si le dieran una bazooka a la ojicarmín, ésta podría cargarla sin problema.

Volvieron a tumbarse en la cama tras quitarse toda la ropa, se envolvieron con las sábanas, sus pieles se tocaron y pudieron sentir el calor emanar de ellas, era reconfortante de alguna forma. Riko dio el primer paso y levantó su pierna, poniéndola entre las de Chika, a su vez, llevó sus manos al trasero de la pelimandarina y comenzó a guiar sus movimientos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, haciendo presión en su entrepierna. Chika comenzó a besar su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso, una de sus manos, comenzó a masajear ligeramente uno de los senos de la pelirroja… Era caliente, suave, parecía que, si hacía algún movimiento brusco, la iba a romper. Al notar que Chika había dejado de moverse, Riko volvió a abrazarla y besó su mejilla.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No tengo experiencia con esto.

— Yo tampoco…

— Tengo miedo de lastimarte.

— No lo harás— besó su frente —. Confío en ti, pero si algo me duele, te diré.

— Bien…

Un beso volvió a unirlas, tan lleno de anhelo y amor como los anteriores… ¿Había una fecha para entregarte a la persona que amabas? Ellas sólo sabían que durante toda su vida se habían pertenecido la una a la otra, y lo que pasara tras su encuentro, sería lo que tenía que pasar, y, en ese momento, eso era lo que tenía que pasar.

Chika bajó a los senos de Riko, dejándose envolver por su aroma. Tomó ambos con ambas manos, Mito decía que eso se sentía bien, pero nunca había pedido detalles por el mero hecho de su salud mental. Probó masajearlos con suavidad, presionando con sus dedos los pezones rosados de la pelirroja. Los pequeños suspiros que salían de Riko le daban la aprobación que necesitaba para continuar. Bajó la mano a la entrepierna de la chica de ojos color ámbar, ahí podría decir que sabía moverse.

Pasó sus dedos con suavidad sobre los labios vaginales de Riko, tal como pensó, su piel ya comenzaba a reaccionar a su toque, con uno de sus dedos, inició un movimiento circular alrededor del clítoris de la pelirroja, presionando ocasionalmente.

— … Mnn— Riko se mordió el labio. Hacerlo con Chika se sentía mil veces mejor que hacerlo sola, parecía conocer su cuerpo, o quizá, simplemente era la emoción de ser una con la persona que amaba —… Chika…

— Riko…

La pelirroja se aferró a la almohada cuando la estimulación se volvió más intensa, ya podía sentir cómo se humedecía cada vez más. Había cerrado los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir cuando sintió la lengua de Chika reemplazar a sus dedos.

— ¡...Ch-Chika! Hng…! — el agarre en la almohada se hizo aún más fuerte, la pelimandarina extendió una de sus manos y Riko no dudo en tomarla.

— ¿Se siente bien?

— … ¡Cielos…! ¡Sí...!

— Me alegra— sonrió mientras volvía a su labor, esperando aumentar la humedad de Riko. Metía su lengua en la cavidad vaginal de la pelirroja e intentaba moverla hacia arriba, después volvía su atención al clítoris mientras penetraba a la ojimiel con un dedo. El agarre de Riko a la mano de Chika no se había aflojado en lo más mínimo, y al sentir un ligero espasmo en el interior de Riko, supo que estaba lista. Se acomodó sobre la pelirroja, besó su rostro con ternura, sólo para repartir besos hambrientos en el cuello de Riko — ¿Estás lista?

— Sí… Lo estoy.

— Dime si te duele.

Chika comenzó a penetrar a Riko con dos dedos, mirando la expresión de la pelirroja. Al parecer estaba bien, así que una vez estuvo completamente dentro, comenzó a mover sus dedos, atrayéndolos a su palma y buscando entrar más en la pelirroja, una ligera expresión de dolor la preocupó, pero Riko le sonrió y la besó, dándole la señal de que siguiera.

Con el pasar de los minutos, los sonidos, producto del movimiento de Chika dentro de Riko, comenzaron a mezclarse con los gemidos de la pelirroja y los suspiros de la ojicarmín. Las paredes de Riko comenzaron a sentirse rugosas y a cerrarse en torno a los dedos de Chika. La pelirroja arqueó su espalda mientras terminaba de llegar al clímax, dejando salir un gran gemido que fue, para Chika, el mejor sonido que había escuchado jamás.

Tras unos minutos en que recobraron el aliento (más Riko que Chika), ambas se miraron y sonrieron, satisfechas.

— Eso… se sintió muy bien…— dijo Riko mientras abrazaba a la pelimandarina.

— Tenía miedo de hacerlo mal, pero me alegro de que haya sido placentero.

— Ahora es tu turno— contestó la pelirroja, mientras una mirada pícara se apoderaba de sus ojos.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que sólo yo gemiría esta noche? No, te toca.

— ¡¿Eh?! Espera, no estoy prepa… ¡Mnn! ¡O-Oye...!

* * *

— Je, je— Riko sonreía mientras se acomodaba en el brazo de Chika.

— Estoy cansada— dijo la pelimandarina mientras cerraba los ojos.

— Lo dice la que se emocionó después de la primera vez.

— Fue porque… se me había ocurrido algo…

— Hmp… Si no puedo caminar mañana vas a tener que cargarme.

— Si así puedo estar más contigo, que así sea— Chika besó la frente de su novia, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla después.

— Duerme, le mandaré un mensaje a mi padre diciéndole que me quedo.

— ¿A las tres de la mañana?

— Mejor tarde que nunca.

Chika rio y se acomodó en la cama, dispuesta a dormir, pero una luz le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

— ¿Riko? — la pelirroja había encendido la lámpara de su celular, pero no se había levantado ni estaba haciendo nada en particular. Miró la luz en el techo de su habitación.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro...

...Cinco parpadeos.

Sonrió. Abrazó a Riko con fuerza y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Un parpadeo: Buenas noches.

Dos parpadeos: Te quiero.

Tres parpadeos: Me han castigado.

Cuatro parpadeos: Nos vemos en el puente.

Cinco parpadeos: **Regresé a tu lado.**


End file.
